Gokaiger vs Akibaranger
by Scourge The Hedgehog
Summary: A freak accident sends Don Dogoier of the Gokaigers to the wacky world of the Akibarangers; when Super Sentai is just a TV Show and Otakus abound. While the Akibarangers beg Don to join them against the author that threatens their show; the Gokaigers encounter remnants of the Zangyack out for their heads. Takes place before Super Hero Taisen and Akibaranger #14.
1. Prolouge

"Oy, Doc! Those repairs finished yet?"

A spark shutters over the boy's eyes as he turns to face his captain, Marvelous.

"The damage we took isn't something that can be band-aided. This is gonna take some time! It'll be finished when it's finished! Now quit asking, please."

Marvelous had asked that five times already and they've been off Earth for only...5 hours now?

"Marvelous, how do we know that the Second Greatest Treasure in the Universe isn't another time-altering...thing...like the first one was?" Asks a ragged female voice.

"We don't." Responds Marvelous. "That hasn't stopped you before, Luka."

"All we can do is venture forth and claim the artifact first." A more petite female voice says.

"Besides..." A male voice says, periodic grunting escaping his lips. Most likely Joe doing his push-ups again. "...If it DOES alter time, the Zangyack would've used it already. The power would attract them like moths."

"But the Zangyack probably don't have it." Luka's voice trails off. "Why are we going after what's obviously a false lead?"

"Cause it's like Ahim says, it's all we have." Marvelous says. "Now let's shut up about it. Is Gai still asleep?"

"Yep." Joe says. "I'm getting hungry and Doc's doing repairs right now, obviously."

Ugh...Don couldn't work with all this noise; but it wasn't like he could tell 'em all off, either. At least Gai's asleep. Nothing'll break. He has the energy of the Road Runner. The guy barely stands still. Ah, these wires were split. Placing two gloved hands over yellow and green wires, he puts them together, as their union sparks a hum throughout the ship.

"There." Doc says, finally removing himself from underneath the exposed computer wiring by the steering wheel of the ship. "The weapons are online now. I'll save the below-deck lighting for later. I'll get started on dinner now."

-

**Meanwhile, somewhere completely different...**

Three idiots stare fondly at a new action-figure through a local window.

The figure takes the shape of a schoolgirl, with blue hair. Doesn't seem out of the ordinary at first...until one notices the massive guns stemming from the neck area. (Get your minds out of the gutters, now. We mean the actual weapons!)

"Such a fine, new figure shine!"

"The guns are mounted so well!"

"And that attention to detail!"

The one in the middle, a red-shirted man, thrusts his right arm in the air, a gleeful smile on his face.

"It's decided!" Says the man. "We'll split the cost three-way! If we didn't have this in our possession, we could never call ourselves Aoi-tan fans!"

"Nobuo, did you see nyat cost?" Asks a cat-suited girl wearing an oh-so-obvious wig. "That's nyot picket change."

"It's fifty times what you make in an entire month." Says a blue-shirted female that looks like she's about to punch someone in the face at any time. "And me and Yumeria are unemployed; Doujinshi aside. Howe the hell could we possibly make that much money? Even for something so...uh...aweso- I mean, battle-tuned?"

The man slumps his head down in shame.

"The one opponent that beats every otaku...The budget!" Says Nobuo, as he places both arms to the sky, a sorrowful tone to his voice. "Aoi-tan, why must you be so tantalizingly temptuous?"

"There has to be a way we can raise the money for this thing." Mitsuki asks. "Hey, Yume-chan. How much does your Dojinshi sell for? Maybe if-"

No sooner does the girl finish her sentence does she see Yumeria's face right up close to her, an obsessively evil look on her face.

"Who wants to know?"

Mitsuki, obviously creeped out, pushes Yumeria away gently.

"N-Never mind."

_"KKKKYYYYAAAAHHHH!"_

The three instantly turn their heads to the public street.

"Something's going down!" Nobuo says.

"Guerrilla Marketers?" Yumeria asks.

"Probably." Says Mitsuki. "Let's go!"

-

**Back to the Gokaigers...**

Peace and quiet, at last.

Don sits on the red decoration-adorned couch, slumping backwards.

After dinner, EVERYBODY rushed straight to bed. Are they THAT bored without an opponent? And of course, Don had to do ALL of the dishes.

He feels so under-appreciated sometimes, but he knows they care. Even if they try to hide it a lot of the time.

Don eyes the case of repair equipment by the computer wiring. Maybe he could get a bit of work done before he went to sleep.

Settling underneath the wiring once again, Don looks at the current problem.

"Hmm...These were fried up completely. I'll probably have to use some of the spare wiring which is...down in the lower-decks which just happen to be without lighting. Damn it!"

While he fiddled with the wiry remains, fantasies ran through Don's mind. After all, this quiet was good thinking time. It felt nice to muse.

_He imagined himself sitting on a lawn-chair on a beach; while the others were playing with each other on the sand. Luka and Marvelous were burying each other, while Joe did laps around the area. Gai was swimming through the water, imitating some sort of Zord...Goseiger, maybe? Don didn't care._

While Don was on cloud nine (forgetting the repairs in the process), the scene zooms in on the wiring. An odd, purple bolt seeps from the closest wire, traveling downwards towards Don's hand. It connects, going up Don's right arm.

The boy awakens from his mental stupor, examining his arm. He wasn't in pain; which was weird. Don's hands were used to shocks, but not to pain. But this didn't hurt. It just kept on crackling. This was freaky.

"Uhhh...Marvelous-san?" Don begins to shout.

The crackle splits from Don's arm...as it twists and turns in mid-air, forming a black hole of sorts.

Don feels himself being pulled in. This was some weird phenomenon. He wanted to shout for help, but the suction was so strong, he didn't even get the chance.

No sooner did it fully form was the boy sucked in. His hand futilely stretches out from the hole, before a single shock subdues the appendage. After about a minute, the hole itself disappears...leaving only an open repair case behind.

-

**Back to the Akibarangers...**

The streets are filled with running, scared, civilians (Who for some odd reason are all wearing clothes of the same color...) as Shachieeks swarm the street; flyers in their hand. One of the mooks grabs a woman by the wrist, placing the flyer on her head. It instantly escapes into her head. A pair of very mean (and very cheap) eyebrows forms over her face, as she lunges at the nearest civilian and proceeds to do the exact same thing.

"NO MORE ANIME!" Says the infected woman.

"ANIME STEREOTYPES OUR CULTURE!" Says a male civilian, off-screen.

"What the-?" Nobuo asks.

"Nobuo!" Mitsuki shouts.

"Y-Yeah."

The three teens take out More Z-Cunes from their pockets, performing a Henshin pose.

"Jumo-"

They never get to finish, as something immediately falls on them from out of nowhere.

"Hey, get off!" Shouts Nobuo from underneath.

The object that disabled the Akibarangers was...Don Dogoier.

"Is this...Earth?" Don asks himself aloud, unknowingly ignoring Nobuo and the others. "Something feels off...Oh, Oh, I'm sorry!"

Don finally sees the Akibarangers, stepping off of them.

"Hey, watch where your'e going!" Nobuo shouts; only to be ignored again.

"Action Commanders?" Don asks himself.

"DESTROY THE ANIMATION STUDIOS!" Shouts another civilian off-screen.

"I'll worry about it later." Don says, taking his Ranger Key out of his pocket; doing a Henshin pose. "People come first."

"Gokai Change!"

-  
_"GGGOOOKKKAAAIIIGGGEEERRR!"_

The scene briefly transitions to a cosmic background, where Don stands in green pirate-like garb. His helmet comes flying directly onto his face, as does the decor.

"Kaizoku Sentai...Gokaiger!"

"Feels so lonely without the others..."

Don jumps into the fray instantly, shooting at the closest Shachieek with his Gokai Gun.

While Don handles the enemies, the Akibarangers just...stand there...in complete and total awe.

"Th-That...That was..." Nobuo says.

"A Henshin sequence!" Yumeria says, clomping onto Nobuo so fan-girlishly.

"Season 2 starting already?" Mitsuki asks.

"But he looks nothing like an Akibaranger..." Yumaria responds.

"No, even better!" Nobuo shouts, his hand to the sky.

"We're in a CCRROOSSOOVVEERR!"


	2. Culture Shock

**Author's Note: I promise there will be more action next chapter.**

The opening begins the same as that of the Akibaranger show, shining spotlights on the main three.

"_A tiny paradise amongst a sea of skyscrapers: Akihabara. There we found three warriors who believed that pain was power and who fought battles that once existed entirely in their heads. They were...Wait! What's that?__"_

As the narrator speaks, the Gokai Galleon emerges from the dark, foggy background._  
_

_"We're being invaded by pirates...No, that's The Gokaigers! An Official Sentai, here? Mr. Saburo? What's going on here!"  
_

_"OFFICIAL SENTAI?" Screams Nobuo with such intensity that the background itself shakes.  
_

The screen zooms in on Yumeria and Mitsuki, who look to the Galleon. The camera at first zooms in on Captain Marvelous, smiling at the viewer. While he stands on the Galleon's exterior, the camera pans out to see Nobuo running up to the massive ship laughing crazily along the way. Cue Marvelous running into the Galleon in fear.

_"We still have an opening to do." Says Mitsuki, before she slumps her arms in irritation. "Ah, forget it."  
_

Being ignored in the background is a fourth spotlight, which is seen shining on Don, who somehow wandered his way into the opening._  
_

_"W-Wait!" Don shouts, running towards the two women.  
_

_His screams are ignored as Mitsuki and Yumeria reach upwards off-screen, pulling down a black screen that ends the sequence.  
_

_**"GOKAIGER VS AKIBARANGER- TO PLUNDER A DELUSION"**  
_

* * *

The movie resumes at the same battlefield as it had before. _  
_

Gokai Green kicks one last Shatieek to the ground as it's friends run away in terror.

With an exhausted panting, Don unmorphs, his armor fading into a green aura. Placing his hands to his knees, he surveys the area.

Wasn't much damage. Still, things seemed weird. Those weren't Action Commanders. In fact, Those weren't even Sugormin. These guys looked like businessmen. Well, crappy parodies of businessmen, but still...

How'd he get to Earth from the Galleon? That purple light from before. Did it send him here?

"That. Was. Beyond. Awesome!" Says a male voice.

Don turns to his right to see three strangely-dressed characters. A red-shirted man with a scarf, (Which considering the people Don usual hung around, wasn't all THAT conspicuous) a woman in feline cosplay, (complete with obvious wig) and someone in a school-woman outfit. The man gives a smiling look that immediately creeps Don out. Looked like some sort of serial killer.

The cat-girl looked like a ditz. The brooding girl was probably the only one Don would be able to take seriously. But still, can't judge people by appearances.

"Were you three here the whole time?" Don asks. "You could've been-"

Don's sentence is cut short by the man, who runs past the mound of Shatieek bodies, grabbing Don in an odd hug.

"An official Sentai, here at last!" Nobuo says dreamily, forgetting the victim of his bear-hug. "This is just what I wanted!"

For Nobuo, to see an official Sentai actually henshin right in front of him was the equivalent of Christmas coming early. Unfortunately, Santa was NOT the one who left the gift.

"Choking...Me..." Don says, struggling to get free.

"Nobuo, drop him, nyah!" Yumeria shouts from the background.

"Huh?" Nobuo grunts, finally assessing the situation.

The man immediately lets go of Don, who coughs in an effort to get some air. While Don stands upright, Mitsuki catches both Yumeria and Nobuo from behind, pinning their arms to each other in an effort to keep them contained.

"Let me go!"

"I wanna meet the Sentai!"

"Sorry 'bout that." Mitsuki says, her arms struggling to keep the two Otaku from running rampant.. "I'm Mitsuki. These two are Yumeria and Nobuo. They're Sentai nuts; so they're idiots. You are?"

"D-Don Dogoier." Don says. "Of the Gokaigers."

The struggling Otakus stop resisting their captor's grip instantly, as they move their heads together, obvious expressions of confusion on their faces.

"Gokaiger?" They ask in unison.

"Kaizoku Sentai...Gokaiger?" Don asks again. "The massive pirate ship?"

"Nope."

"Doesn't ring a bell."

They didn't know who the Gokaigers were? This definitely was NOT the Earth he knew, then. Everybody in Japan knew who the Gokaigers were. In fact, a toy developer in Akihabara started making a toy-line for them as soon as they defeated Ackdos Gill. Of course, they never saw a Yen of the profit, but they didn't care, cause they had left the planet shortly before.

Mitsuki lets go of the other two instantly, as the Akibarangers walk up closer to Don.

"Could he be a Guerilla Marketer in disguise?" Nobuo asks.

"Since when would a Marketer attack Shatieeks?" Mitsuki asks.

Nobuo turns to look at Mitsuki an irritated tone to his voice.

"We went over this, all monsters attack their own mooks if they have to." Nobuo says. "The mooks are the lowest of the low. Like the toppings on a pizza; easy to pluck off."

"You try fighting Sugormin and then tell me they're easy!" Don shouts. "Well, doesn't help that I am not much of a fighter but still-"

"Maybe he's Myalshina in disguise?" Yumeria asks.

"She can't change weapons mid-fight." Mitsuki says. "Where would the sword have come from?"

"Let's try foreshadowing it." Nobuo says, pointing at Don instantly. "Malshina, we know that's you in that disguise of a teenage boy that looks like he's yet to hit puberty!"

Complete silence fills the air as the camera pans out in an epic angle, with Nobuo's finger still pointed at Don.

A moment later, Nobuo returns his arms to normal, a grin on his face.

"Okay, he's genuine."

"What up with you guys?" Don asks. These people were freaking him out. Malshina? Shatieeks? Foreshadowing? Was there anybody sane around here?

"Guys!" Says a voice.

Don looks around in confusion, while the Akibarangers take odd figurines out of their pockets.

"Hakase!" Nobuo says into the figurine.

"Yes?" Doc asks.

"I sensed an odd fluctuation of delusion in that area." Says the woman from the figurine speaker. "Did you three henshin?"

"No, we didn't have to." Yumeria says. "Another Sentai member came and took all the Shatieeks all out."

"Are you all drunk again?" Hakase asks immediately.

"No, she's telling the truth, Hakase." Mitsuki says. "He's right in front of us now."

"Ok, Mitsuki I believe you. So HE was what I sensed on the computer...Bring him to the Cafe." Says Hakase. "No doubt Nobuo's already freaked the poor thing out."

"Aw, don' be like that." Nobuo says.

"What's up with you today, Nobuo?" Mitsuki says. "Your'e so defensive."

"Kinda the point." Nobuo says. "In most crossovers, the two teams are initially hostile to each other before a big bad forces them to accept one another in order to defeat it; I'm just staying in character. I thought for sure you'd all know that. Don't tell me you guys haven't seen Armored Hero Taisen yet?"

"THAT'S OUT ALREADY?" Yumeria asks, jumping up and down.

"I'll send you my copy when I'm done." Nobuo says. "Now, let's get to the Cafe. You, c'mon with us."

"Don't I get a say in this?" Don asks.

"NO!" The Akibarangers shout.

As the four walk down the street, Nobuo thinks to himself.

_"Was Saburo serious when he said he might consider a Season Two?"_ Thinks the Otaku. _" I mean, the DVD was a nice gesture...And we even got our own helmetless role call. __Wait...Speaking of the DVD, how do we have our MMZ- Cunes back if Hatte took them away? I have to-No, not yet. Not raising that flag yet. Revealing a plot point like this that fast would probably end the movie. Hakase might know what to do. Besides, now we have insurance. Something to use against Saburo...If the OFFICIALS won't ;et us die, then maybe that'll persuade him!"_

* * *

**Back to the Gokaigers...**

While Don's sanity was being put to the test, the only thing of Marvelous's that was being tested was his patience.

"It's been over two hours and nothing yet?"

After Don's departure, the Gokaigers had woken up to see Don's repair kit; complete with tools cluttered all over the floor. Knowing full well Don's systematic lifestyle, they immediately knew something had happened.

So they searched the Gokai Galleon high, low, frontwards, backwards, and even inside the wiring. (At full expense to Luka, who had burned herself looking through it. She was the gadgeteer when Don was away)

"No luck, Marvelous-san." Ahim says. "He doesn't seem to be aboard."

Gai walks up to Marv, his face a sad wreck.

"And I've spent all day calling his Mobirate. It doesn't seem to be even picking up the signal."

"Tch." Joe grunts. "I wonder what could've happened..."

"He's obviously not within our scope." Luka says. "He couldn't have been captured; Zangyack's gone."

"And no other past monsters have come up since Bacchido..." Gai says.

"How far are we from Earth?" Marvelous asks. "And where's Navi?"

"Navi's been asleep since this morning." Luka says. "I dunno why she was up."

While Luka lazes on the couch, Joe walks up to the Gokaiger's computer screen, pressing a button in the center of the control panel.

"We are ten hours from Earth." Joe says, taking his hand away just as a spark shutters from the console. "The repairs aren't quite finished. I estimate that we won't be able to use the Kanzen Soul for a while should we enter combat. Your orders, Marvelous?"

"That's fine." Marvelous says. "Send out a transmission on all frequencies asking if they've seen him. Word it oddly of course, you never know who might pick it up."

"Are we heading back to Earth?" Ahim asks. "Don could be in trouble."

"I don't recommend it." Luka says. "We aren't sure if he IS there at all. Until we have a solid lead, it's best to just stay as we are."

"We're just going to ignore him?" Gai asks.

Joe walks up to Gai from behind, patting Gai's left shoulder.

"If we go back to Earth in our condition, we won't have enough fuel to make the journey to Zangyack." Joe says. "While you all were talking, I brought up the cosmic map. There's a station about a mile off. Why don't we stock up there for now? Besides, stations are big. Somebody's bound to have seen him."

"Sounds good." Marvelous says. "Let's go."

"B-But-" Gai starts.

"We'll find Don, I promise." Marvelous says. "So stop whining and get started on lunch, will you?"

Ahim and Luka both look at each other knowingly. Marvelous eats a lot when he's stressed. Marv liked to play the part of 'macho tough guy,' but they all knew. Even Gai, despite his honesty.

They were just as scared as Marv was. But they had to put on a smile.


	3. The Same Nickname

There it was in sight.

At an odd expanse in space was the space station only known as "Star's Fork." It was called that because it was considered the way-point of the "trails" many take in the cosmos. Sort of like a fork in the road, hence the rather odd name. And back during the Zangyack days, it was also called "Haven's End; because the ever-shrinking border between Zangyack and the free universe was also overseen by that station.

As soon as Joe set his eye upon it from the Galleon's view-screen, (Which was still static-y from the lack of repairs) he remembered it from his days as a Zangyack soldier.

That used to be the hangout for potential recruits, as nobody lower than that of Gormin rank was allowed on board any of the battleships, particularly the Gigant Horse. And yes, there was a vast ranking system that was at least thirty ranks long. The Empire's name couldn't be translated to "cruelty" for nothing. If nobody could be cruel enough to advance through the ranks, then they weren't needed in the Empire and were vaporized on-site. Luckily, nobody Joe knew in those days (Aside from himself and...Cid) were ever threatened with dispatchment.

Marvelous immediately turns to look at Joe, a knowing look in his eyes.

"You can wait in the Galleon if you want." Marv says to his friend. "It's just fuel transactions."

"No." Joe replies. "I won't be weighed down by the Zangyack name anymore. Besides, like you said...it's just fuel, right?"

"Good answer." Marvelous says, before turning to the others. "Ok, c'mon. You all should know the drill. Don't talk to anyone suspicious and do NOT reveal your names; use aliases if you have to. The Zangyack are defunct, not wiped out. Ambitious fools are everywhere."

* * *

The inside was more stylish than it used to be in Joe's day. The station was split into four sections, (sort of like a certain American show Joe had watched once or twice) Security, Market, Landing, and Living Quarters. Since Zangyack's fall, many more people had settled in this station. In fact, it was so crowded, it was a chore just to walk from one end of a room to the other.

Marvelous walked in front while Joe and Luka oversaw Ahim and Gai, who haven't been here before. Marvelous pushes past a brusk, lizard-like alien as he finally makes his way to a desk-area. There was a line; so this...was where they were headed? Ahim especially was rather confused. She wasn't the powder-puff most people take her for, but this was her first time in an alien location. (As if Earth wasn't alien enough for her; at least the people looked a lot like hers! Here was a different story.)

"Need two gallons of Carbon Astrik, unleaded." Marvelous says to the alien behind the desk. The helmet on it's head was rather stylish. Shrouded whatever face was underneath pretty well, for sure.

The alien nods at Marv, before handing him a small paper.

"You are number 546, the wait should be an hour at worst, since things are moving pretty fast today." Says the alien Female (?) in rather fast monotone. "Your'e mover will be Laundari, DO NOT ask him his age or measurements; he gets touchy."

"Thanks." Says Marvelous, as he motions to the others to get in line.

"Wait." Says the alien cashier.

The Gokaigers turn back around to see the alien tilt it's head to it's left in confusion.

"You all look familiar. Have I seen you all somewhere?" She asks, addressing Joe in particular.

This could be bad.

"We haven't met you before." Joe says plainly. "And if we had, I would remember."

"Ok, then." She replies. "Move it along, we have orders waiting."

The Gokaigers get in line as Joe does his best to avoid eye contact with the cashier from before, who was a mere foot away.

"Do you know her, Joe?" Gai asks.

"Not that I can remember." Joe says. "She rubs me the wrong way somehow. I'm not sure why."

"Maybe she's-" Ahim starts.

"The best thing to do for now is drop it." Luka says instantly in an attempt to avoid bickering. "We have our ticket, receipt, thingy...Let's just get our stuff and leave. We have to keep our noses clean, remember?"

The wait wasn't that tedious, as the line moved at a steady pace. The only person ahead of the Gokaigers after forty-five minutes was a creature that looked like all tentacles. Luka could swear it was eyeing her, but it only had one eye that darted everywhere it looked. Might just be in a hurry.

After the shifty alien leaves, the Gokaigers are approached by a chubby lizard alien with three eyes.

"Five-four-Sixssss?" It asks, hissing.

"Yeah." Marvelous says. "Laundari, right?"

"Yesssss." Laundari replies. "The canisterssss are in the back. Payment is up-front. I'll be a minute. Wait here."

The lizard leaves, as Joe turns his back to the other side of the room. It was so much more peaceful around here than it was. It felt nice to know that Zangyack's influence was already diminishing in such a short time.

"NOW I KNOW WHO YOU ARE!"

...So much for that. Joe turns to his right to see the cashier from before climbing from her register in a fury. Her body was that of a warped mermaid's, except the fins were sharp enough to be swords, while her head was almost completely masked by a pointed helmet.

"YOU WERE THE ONES THAT MURDERED ACKDOS GILL-SAMA!"

Joe dodges a swipe from the blade-fins as he cartwheels backwards, entering a combat position upon getting up-right.

"What are you talking about?" Joe shouts.

"Don't play dumb!" The cashier yells. "Your'e those masked freaks that destroyed our beloved Empire!"

Joe didn't want to dig this grave back up; but considering the circumstances, he kind of saw it coming.

"I would've been an Action Commander and could have finally made my dreams of being with Gill-sama a reality, and you all took it from me!"

The other aliens in line begin to run/slither/warp away in panic as the Gokaigers line up side-by-side.

"Who'd want to be with _him_?" Marvelous asks, disgust to his tone. "I was hoping not to get messy, but it seems trouble really likes us."

"Then let's give it our usual welcome." Luka says nonchalantly.

"I wasn't in the mood to fight today, but if it's necessary..." Says Ahim.

"Ah! Finally something interesting happens!" Gai shouts.

"Yeah." Joe says, taking out a Ranger Key from his left pocket.

The Gokaigers enter combat formation, performing their henshin poses during.

_"GOKAI CHANGE!"_

* * *

_"GGGOOOKKKAAAIIIGGGEEERRR!"_

_The scene transitions to the cosmic background from before, only the screen splits into five different sub-screens that depict the helmets of the various Gokaigers securing themselves onto the heads of their users. A flag wave continues the sequence.  
_

"Gokai Red."

"Gokai Blue."

"Gokai Yellow."

"Gokai Pink."

"GGOOKKAAII...Silver!"

"Kaizoku Sentai...Gokaiger!"

* * *

"I knew it! For the Dai-Zangyack!"

Dai-Zangyack? They'd worry about it later.

The monster advances, as the Gokaigers jump out of the way. It immediately heads for Marvelous , only for Joe to slash at it from behind with his Gokai Sabre. The sword actually goes through the scaly skin, but does no damage, as the monster turns it's helmeted head to growl at the blue hero.

The fins zip from it's behind and into Gokai Blue , flinging him into a nearby wall.

"Damn, it can attack from all sides!" Joe says.

Bullets come flying past Gokai Blue, as he sees Gokai Pink firing at the blade-fins. It seems to do some damage, as the creature immediately evades to it's right, swimming through the air.

"It's a flyer, great." Red huffs. "Now I regret returning the Keys; Dekaranger would've been a big asset here..."

"Marvelous-San! Aim for the tail!" Pink shouts.

_"Sort of thought the head would be the weakness given that helmet...I'll try aiming at it."_ Gai thinks to himself before saying out loud..."Gun Mode!"

Gai aims his now rifle-shaped spear at the monster's helmet, firing a barrage of bullets. Instead of hurting it however, the helmet becomes dented as the force of the bullets weakens the material.

"Guys! I have another weak point for ya now!" Silver Shouts.

"Nice." Yellow says, firing her own gun at the helmet, which crunches even further the already-made dent.

The Gokaigers now go for a pincer-attack formation, surrounding the creature from all sides.

"It doesn't matter how many of you there are!"

The monster repeatedly swipes with it's claws, only to find it'sd attacks parried or evaded. A fight with varied opponents was not a winnable in this particular situation.

Red and Blue attack the tail while Silver and Yellow fire bullet after bullet at the monster's helmet. The shell around the helmet cracks, as it finally falls off; revealing...a Human face?

While the others are unfazed, Yellow immediately stops her charge as the monster takes the opening, swiping at Yellow with a elongated claw. Silver steps in, blocking the attack with his spear...As Gokai Yellow falls to her knees in shock.

"What's wrong, Luka?" Red shouts.

"That...That's..." Yellow shouts.

"Gai! Get her together or get her outta here!" Red shouts.

"Y-Yeah!" Silver replies. "Luka, come on!"

Gokai Silver runs out of the room with Luka, whose Yellow Armor had already dissipated.

"Looks like it's just the three of us, then." Red says.

"Lead away." Says Blue.

"Of course." Says Pink.

"Disable those fins so we can use the Final Wave." Red says.

"Why can't we use the Galleon Buster?" Pink asks.

"Conveniently, Don was fixing THAT, too." Blue replies. "He's been working TOO hard lately..."

* * *

**Back to the Akibarangers...**

The Sentai Cafe was...a trip. Everywhere in the room was Sentai memorabilia. Particularly a Shinkenger helmet by the main counter that seemed awfully realistic despite being made out of paper-mache. Don was experiencing SUCH a rush of deja 'vu that it was more freaky than nostalgic. It made him pretty uncomfortable...Though the two Otakus staring him down only made it worse.**  
**

"I'm not a museum object." Don says wearily. "Stop looking at me so...funny!"

"But your'e...here!" Yumeria says.

"And I won't be if you don't quit it!" Don yells back.

"You should be flattered." Mitsuki says from a distance. "You've caught their attention spans. I've tried to accomplish that feat for months now. Congratulations."

A door with the Dekaranger logo by the back end, as well as many figurines and mecha toys lining the walls. (Especially one Maskman mecha toy that Mitsuki seemed to be inspecting)

"I'm sorry for them." Says a female voice.

A woman in a white scientist's gown walks over to Don sitting in front of him on the table.

"An official Sentai in our world is...well...VERY important to us. And not in the way you'd think giving the decor. I'm Hiroyo Hakase, the owner of this cafe. Although everyone simply calls me by my last name."

"You share my nickname, then." Don says. "My friends call me Doc."

"You could say that...Mr. Dogoier, was it? Nobuo filled me in on your little encounter." Hakase says. "The things you fought were Shatieeks, mooks under the service of the Blatantly Evil Guerilla Marketing Firm B; Or Guerilla Marketers for short. Their goal is to transform Akihabara into a province devoid of Otaku culture. Meaning, no Anime, tokusatsu, all of that kind of stuff."

"And the problem is...?" Don asks.

"What do you mean what's the-" Nobuo shouts angrily, before being interrupted by a smack behind the head by Hakase.

"Quiet, Nobuo." Hakase says.

"While that might seem insignificant to you, it means a lot to these three, as well as many other citizens in Akihabara, and in fact Japan. Normally, the police would simply handle it, but the Firm uses scare tactics and forces which the normal police force is powerless against; and that is something we cannot condone. We've been battling the marketing firm with the use of these..."

Wasting no time, Hakase snatches one of the odd figurines from Nobuo, who happened to be looking at it.

"Suggestive toys?" Don asks.

"How is it suggestive, she's completely covered...unfortunately." Nobuo pipes.

"Not quite." Hakase says with a knowing chuckle. "Through a code-word, these allow Nobuo, Mitsuki, and Yumeria here to become the Akibarangers, an unofficial Sentai powered by their delusions."

She immediately sneaks a glance at Nobuo, who looks back, asking the same question in his head that she is now.

"I can imagine..." Don asks. "Wait, unofficial?"

"Yep." Nobuo says. "We aren't counted as official Sentai by normal means. We don't have our own Sunday morning TV show, toy lines, or even our own t-shirts!"

"Those things are nothing at all what a Sentai is about!" Don says. "Helping people and protecting the planet is what's important, isn't it?"

Nobuo just gives Don an angry glare, but the kid was right; so he couldn't talk back. Hakase was holding back the details of the TV Show elements on purpose; but this greenhorn was getting Akagi angrier by the minute. If only he knew about...Saburo.

"There's much more to this than meets the eye, but I'll tell you more later on, because we're sort of in a hurry." Hakase says. "Kozkoz!"

At that moment, a flippant girl runs into the room, a smile on her face and papers in her right hand. She gives the papers to Hakase before running off again to another part of the Cafe. A squint into the background would show her and Yumeria examining a massive lucky-cat doll; with Yumeria jumping up and down gleefully.

"The infection's getting worse." Hakase says. "Anime studio executives are actually barricading their buildings until further notice and cosplayers are being paraded around in the street on stakes. If we don't do something soon..."

"Don't worry, Hakase!" Nobuo says, a fist of confidence shooting up into the air. "We'll save those cosplayers and remove the anti-anime virus! Girls, c'mon...Before the Z-Cune studio is destroyed! Oh, and uh, you too, I guess."

Don looks at Hakase first, before she gives him a knowing nod. He'd find the answer to all of his questions with the Akibarangers.

Don, Mitsuki, and Yumeria follow Nobuo out of the Cafe doors only for Hakase to point in front of her.

"The Z-Cune studio isn't...being...targeted..." She says, her plea falling on ears already out the door. "Poor Dogoier's in for a rough ride."

Kozkoz comes up from behind, whispering into Hakase's ear.

"Why didn't I tell him about the TV Show?" Hakase says, voicing Kozkoz's question. "Simple. He'd think we were drunk off our asses. But once he spends time with those three and learns more of their values, his mind'll open up a bit, THEN we land the bombshell. Besides, isn't that how Bara Mobile did that to Kyousuke in _Carranger vs. Ohranger_?"

Kozkoz gives Hakase a stare something along the lines of "What the fuck?"

And she sort of had that wrong, too...

"What? I can't operate a Sentai Cafe unless I can please my clientele."

* * *

It was...such a sad sight.

Nobuo's eyes filled with tears as he sees Infected carrying a tied-up Naruto cosplayer, dressed as Shikamaru. He didn't have the hair right, either. Shikamaru had a ponytail, not long hair. Maybe he was Neji instead?

Yumeria was actually dressed normally, (save for her wig, which she was adamant about wearing) due to the obvious circumstances. Instead, she was wearing the yellow jacket that Takuma gave her when he briefly took over the team.

"*Sniffle* How could they do this to such brave people?" Nobuo asks between sobs. "These people brave abuse from the normals all the time and yet they wear their cartoon suits with such courage. It hits me right here!" Nobuo slaps his chest, indicating his heart.

"How are we going to free them?" Don asks. "We can't attack the people..."

"And..." Mitsuki starts, pointing to trees in the distance. "Shatieeks are stationed in the treetops, looking for victims."

"What if we blend in?" Yumeria asks.

A minute later, the scene shows the four of them wearing fake eyebrows similar to those of the Infected.

"Wait, I can't go through with this." Nobuo says.

"Why?" Mitsuki asks. "You WANT us captured?"

"I could never bring myself to spout hate-slang at anime..." Nobuo says, tears coming down his cheeks. "I remember the times I would curl up in high school watching Bleach and Moon Captor...It never did anything to me...And Yumeria, what about all of those episodes of Vegtable Purse you used to watch as a toddler?"

"It was never very good, but it WAS nostalgic..." Yumeria says, also breaking up.

Nobuo turns to Mitsuki, only for her to point at him irritably.

"Don't lump me in with you, old man." She says.

"Oh, Mitsuki!" Nobuo says, glomping onto Mitsuki in anguish.

"You two are pathetic, you know that?" Don says, rather boldly.

Mitsuki didn't see it coming, while the other two were too teary-eyed to care.

"What kind of Sentai abandons their goal just because their beliefs are put to the test?" He continues, as the Liveman theme plays in the background. "Didn't Liveman have to fight against their classmates who had gone to the dark side? A-And Dekaranger had that rogue Squad A, didn't they? They fought anyway! Sure, it made them sad, but they did it anyway for the greater good."

Nobuo immediately releases himself from Mitsuki's arms, patting Don on his shoulder.

"Those words...Those are the words of a true Sentai fan." Nobuo says. "But your'e thinking of Power Rangers S.P.D.; not Dekaranger. NOW LET'S GO!"

Before Don could get a word in, the Akibarangers, complete with fake eyebrows, run into the scene; (With Don following behind) stopping behind the marching crowd of Infected.

But before they could do anything, Shatieeks flood the area, surrounding the four in a circular formation.

"Oh, c'mon!" Nobuo shouts. "Their subverting the Tropes again! Your'e supposed to fall for our act until we do something stupid to blow our covers!"

"Well, excuuuuse me, Princess."

The Shatieeks in front of Don part way for a scantily-clad dominatrix to walk into the area.

"Malshina!" Yumeria shouts.

"Who?" Don asks.

"Oh, you must be the Offical Sentai I've heard about." Says Malshina. "I am Malshina, the boss of the Guerilla Marketers. I WOULD give you my business card, but my copier died out on me again. Your'e going to use him against Saburo, Akibarangers?"

"Don't you DARE reveal that plot point only twenty minutes into the movie, Malshina!" Nobuo shouts.

Now Don was even more confused. Saburo? Movie? He MUST be high.

"Oh, they didn't tell you, did they?" Malshina says. "This is-"

"Malshina, stop!" Yumeria shouts. "If you tell him now, the movie will end!"

"No, I want to know." Don says. "My head hurts from all of this weirdness!"

"This entire reality..." Malshina says, waving her pen around to indicate the entire world. "...Is in fact a TV show currently movie, created by one Hatte Saburo. Unfortunately, your'e about to be axed before your spotlight scene. Shatieeks! Tie these fools up. We'll burn them along with that Narutard over there!"

As the Shatieeks pile on top of the four, all Don could think was...

_"Well, isn't this perfect?"_


	4. Sneaking In Sentai Tropes

Of all of the crappy situations he'd been in...

Being tied onto stakes along with three idiots (Well, two...Mitsuki was tolerable) in an uncharted...dimension/world/whatever-it-was had to have been the worst.

There had to be a way out of...Wait, yes there was!

"Don't give in, Akibarangers!" Nobuo shouts, struggling through his ever-moving bonds. "An event flag WILL trigger!"

"Oh, puh-lease." Shouts Malshina from the front of the Infected pack. "I've taken all of your toys and I'm not going to say anything cliche to help you. Your'e all screwed over."

"We're just gonna ignore the Zelda reference that happened two minutes ago, aren't we?" Yumeria asks.

"Yes, we are." Say Nobuo and Malshina in unison.

She was wrong. She HAD taken Don's Gokai Buckle, but he always kept his Ranger Key inside of his pocket for cases like this. All of that accounting to detail had paid off. He was even tied with his hand side-to-side like the others. This would work, hopefully. Don slowly and carefully began to move his left hand down his rope-bonds and into his left pocket. Gah! He was short by less than an inch! But if he wanted to get out of this...

Yumeria looks at Don with a confused face until she stretches her head slightly. After a second, her eyes light up as she gets what's going on.

Oh, crap! Don't mention it, don't mention it, don't-

To Don's surprise, she remains serious as Don's middle finger finally touches the edge of the Key. Now it was just a matter of getting a two-finger grasp on it and...  
Yes! Now to slowly pull it out.

"Here we are." Malshina says.

The four look to see the building in the central area.

The name of the company is conveniently moved upwards past the screen, making it illegible. Many other stakes (Complete with tied cosplayers) are arranged around the entrance to the building's doors. Ranging from A Chun-Li dresser to someone in what looks like a frog-suit, all of them are crying out for help.

As the Akibarangers' stakes are stood up onto the ground, Don's is plopped right next to theirs. Unfortunately, the force coming from the massive object's movements causes Don to lose his grip on the Ranger Key as it slides back into his pocket.

_"Aw, c'mon, damn it!"_ Don thinks to himself.

"Ok, in about twenty minutes, we'll begin the roasting." Malshina says. "Where is the Action Commander?"

One of the Shatieeks runs up to Malshina, whispering into her ear in odd gibberish. "Okay, that's fine. We can't do this without him."

"Aha! Event Flag!" Nobuo shouts. "That gives us time!"

"To do what? Struggle?" Malshina says. "Do it all you want...I'm enjoying this, to be honest."

"I kind of am, too..." Yumeria says sheepishly.

At that moment, an odd drawing-like image of Nobuo struggling shirtless appears in her mind.

"Now's not the time for 'rotten' fantasies!" Mitsuki yells at her cohort.

"Ugh, don't remind me..." Nobuo says.

At last! Don had gotten a grip on the Key again, and it was just...about...out!

_"I have to be careful about this..."_ Don thinks.

The rope was tied into a three-layer arrangement, so he'd have to cut one at a time.

At that moment, something else falls from the sky. Upon landing, the camera zooms in on it.

The monster had a red jumpsuit on, complete with an odd red hat. One could compare it to a fireman. Well, a fireman one would see in an acid trip, but still, a fireman.

"Ah, Fire Android. Took you long enough." Malshina says. "Looks like we can just start now, then."

"Fire Android?" Nobuo asks. "What happened to the overtly long and complicated names of episodes past? Plus, that name's kinda bland..."

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to type up business cards for idiots with names that long? Much less with a dead copier! And yes, I know...But I was running out of ideas and pop culture references to piggy-back on." Malshina retorts. "I guess I got the habit from Doctor Z...Speaking of which, whatever happened to him?"

"Last I checked, he moved to another province to resume his science career." Nobuo says casually. "Hakase hasn't mentioned him and he hasn't made any cameos yet, so..."

"Oh, ok." Malshina says. "No wonder I couldn't contact him. Thanks."

"No prob." Replies Nobuo.

As Don slowly cut the ropes containing him, he had to think to himself about the fact that Nobuo just entered into a casual conversation with the person that's trying to kill him and his friends. But for some strange reason, he wasn't surprised anymore...And, there went the second layer.

"Ok, Fire Android. Let's burn the Official Sentai, first." Malshina says. "I wanna see the Akibarangers' faces as their beliefs die before their eyes."

_Crap!_

* * *

**Back to the Gokaigers...Well, two of them anyway...**

The two finally stop, as Luka and Gai catch their breaths after running so far. Gai's Silver armor also dissipates.

"What was that about, Miss Luka?" Gai asks.

"That face...It looked like my sister Fia..." Luka says.

"But, didn't she...?" Gai starts.

"Yeah, she died a long time ago." Luka says. "But why HER face? Especially on something so hideous? I KNOW it isn't her, but I couldn't help myself..."

"I understand that..." Gai says. "If any of YOUR faces were ever used on an enemy monsters, I'd've gotten scared, too."

Luka wanted to ask Gai if he had any family of his own, but something in her mind told her to keep her mouth shut.

"But that face can't be a weakness." Gai says. "It doesn't quite apply, but it reminds me of Oh-Ranger, when Bara Clothes used brainwashing armor on the OhRangers. OhYellow had to struggle against her friends, even attacking them, in order to get rid of Bara's control. She didn't want to hurt them, but she HAD to in order to save the day. Now, your sister died years ago, but even if you see her face, you can't let it stop you from doing the greater good here. Am I making sense?"

"Your advice is kinda mixed up, but I get the general idea." Luka says playfully. "I appreciate it."

"I'm gonna go help the others. I'll understand if you stay behind." Gai says.

"No." Luka says. "My sister will not conquer me. She'll always be up here."

Luka points to her brain.

While the two of them trade heartfelt words, the remaining Gokaigers trade blows with the odd creature.

The creature at this point is now wise to their plans, and is attacking them from the air to keep her weak spot safe.

"Nice try, Gokaigers!" She shouts. "But you won't stop me!"

"Those fins keep moving!" Red shouts.

It begins to aim it's fins at Marvelous, slashing at the air with terrible speed. However, just before they reach Red, bullets come flying from a source in the background, causing the monster to immediately drop to the floor.

"Wha?"

Into the room walk Gokais Yellow and Silver, re-morphed. Yellow's gun is pointed at the fins, showing her as the shooter.

"Sorry, I had a girl moment." Luka says. "If your'e gonna do the Wave, do it now!"

"Fine, but your'e leading off." Red says knowingly. "You made the mess, after all."

"Fine..." Yellow replies grudgingly.

With it's main weapon out of commission, the monster begins crawling towards Luka desperately as the Gokaiger line up.

* * *

_"FIIINNNAAALLL WAAAVVVEEE!"_

The scene shifts to a cosmic background, as the Gokaigers remain in their Line formation, (Silver is absent) all the while preparing a sword slash. Gokai Yellow stands in the center, swinging her right Gokai Sabre around in her trademark circular motion. The Gokaigers insert their Ranger Keys into the center of the Sabres, as the swords begin to glow the individual Ranger's color.

"GOKAI SLASH!"

The Gokaigers slash with impunity as colored shockwaves extend from the Sabres, rushing towards the enemy with terrible speed. Yellow's leads the charge, as the other four combine with Yellow's to hasten the speed even further.

* * *

The attack hits as the scene returns to the original battlefield, causing the monster to keel over.

"ACKDOS GILL-SAMAAAAAA!"

And with that, the monster explodes into a burst of flame, as the Gokaigers turn to face the screen; the fight finally over.

Soon after the Gokaigers unmorph, Laundari walks into the room; carrying two massive barrels about twice his size. Dropping them in front of Captain Marvelous, he looks the Captain straight in the eye.

"We never thought she would be a spy for the Dai-SSSZangyack." He says. "SSSshe always ssseemed sort of sssussspiciousss, too. Since you basically sssaved our ssstation from what could've been a catassstrophe, i'll cut your cosssst in half. One Thoussssand Zaginssss, pleasssse."

Marvelous takes out a wallet, retrieving the green notes that is the cosmos' current currency.

The Lizard reaches out to take it, but Marvelous moves it out of his reach.

"I want to know what the Dai-Zangyack is." Marvelous says.

"Very well; but the Zaginssss firsssst."

Marvelous drops the money into the alien's hand as it counts the profits.

"Dai-SSSZangyack is what was left of the Empire..." Laundari says. "At first, they were ssssimply radicalsss hoping to keep the fear of SSSZangyack alive; but they have developed through the financial contributionsss of an unknown employer. They actually want to resssurrect the Emperor and re-establish the ssstatusss quo. That'ssss all I know."

"Why would they want to revive Ackdos Gill?" Joe asks.

"I am unssssure." Says the alien."I have ssssaid enough already. Good day to you."

The lizard pockets his earnings, immediately running out of the room as though it was on fire.

"Well, things just got a bit more interesting, huh?"

* * *

**Back to the Akibarangers...**

_"Come on, come on!"_ Don thinks to himself as he begins cutting more rapidly. His heart was running two marathons at once as the monster went towards him, two hands appearing to look like fire-hoses aimed right at him.

_SNAP!_

Just as fire began spewing from the hose-hands did the rope come apart, as Don fall to the ground, rolling to the monsters right. Instead of moving to Don immediately, it just kept burning the abandoned stake. It wasn't that bright. Good. Don could use that!

"He's getting away, you fool!" Malshina shouts. "Move!"

The android finally realizes what's going on, moving it's hands towards Don.

"You can't run at this point, Sentai." Malshina says. "It'll be quick."

"It will, but not for me!" Don shouts. Running away from the fire-spewing monster, he quickly grabs Malshina before she can react...

"D-Don't touch me, you-!"

...pushing her into the monster itself. (He wasn't a killer, or he'd have pushed her into the fire instead!)

This causes the two villains, as well as the morphing figurines of the Akibarangers, to fall to the ground.

"Get us out, quick!" Nobuo shouts.

Don runs up to Nobuo's stake, quickly cutting the ropes with the jagged end of his Ranger Key. With his arms fully freed, he could cut much faster, thus freeing Nobuo in less than a minute.

Nobuo jumps straight for his Moe Moe Z-Cune while Don frees Yumeria from her bonds.

"Nice thinking, nya!" Yumeria shouts as she returns to a standing position, catching her Z-Cune, thrown to her by Nobuo from off-screen.

Malshina finally gets back up, turning back around to help the Android up.

"Hunk of junk!" She shouts.

Don frees Mitsuki as she nods to Don in thanks, also catching her Z-Cune.

"Free the cosplayers!" Nobuo says. "We'll handle these two!"

Don nods, as the camera pans to the Akibarangers.

The three perform a Henshin pose as they hold the Z-Cunes with both hands.

"JUU-MOSU!"

* * *

_"Z-CCCUUUNNNEEE!"_

The gun portions of the figurines close as the scene transitions to a three-way split-screen. The Akibarangers' armor engulfs their users from the toes up; finally covering the heads in anime-styled helmets, the final touch being the Akibaranger logo stamping itself onto the Sentais' chests.

* * *

"Do we need a proper roll call yet?" Akiba Yellow asks.

"Nah, not this early into the movie; let's save it for something more memorable." Red says. "Pain is strength!"

The Sentai finally pose as Akiba Red spreads his arms outwards, while Yellow enters a flirtatious/funny pose to his right and Akiba Blue performs a Martial Arts Stance to his left.

"HIKONIN SENTAI...AKIBARANGER!"

Don hoped they were more competent in battle than they were in real life...

Akiba Red immediately rushes in punching the robot with his right hand.

He stops for a second, before clutching his wrist in pain.

"I-It's as hard as stone!" He shouts.

...His expectations were just getting lower and lower.

Akiba Yellow attempts a drop-kick from behind Red, only for her foot to hit the robot's skin. Cue her jumping up and down, clutching her foot.

"Ai-ai-ai!"

Akiba Blue places her hand to her chest.

"Inordinate Power! Bouken Scooper!"

After that, a shovel materializes right in front of Blue, as the Sentai picks it up, rushing at the Fire Android with it.

She launches attack after attack at it's skin, only for the weapon to have no effect. After a third strike, the Robot releases fire from one of it's Hose-arms, sending Blue sprawling backwards and onto the ground.

"It probably has a weak point somewhere!" Don shouts casually as he cuts loose the Naruto-dresser.

"Yeah, okay, thanks." Red says sarcastically. "As if we didn't already know that..."

"I modified the Fire Android myself." Malshina says, chuckling. "It HAS no known weak point. I don't even know of any!"

"Wait...Aren't you supposed to be attacking Don cause he's freeing the hostages?" Red asks.

"Damn it, Akagi-san!" Don shouts.

"Meh." Malshina says. "I don't really care about them anymore."

"That's new, nya." Yellow says, struggling to pin the right Hose-Arm down.

"Yeah." Malshina says casually. "I'm trying to avoid villain event flags and tropes. Really helps me out."

Akiba Red stares the monster down as he dodges more fire from the hose-arms.

"First things first, let's get rid of those hoses." Red says, putting his hand to his chest. "Inordinate Power! Deka Cuffs!"

A pair of massive handcuffs appears in front of Red as he takes the cuffs in hand.

Rushing straight in, Akiba Red whacks at the left Hose-arm with the Deka Cuffs.

As expected, it does nothing, as the Android smacks Akiba Red with the arm, knocking him to the ground.

"Hey, of course!" Akiba Red says. "The Dekarangers always had handcuffs on them to arrest criminals with! Maybe we can try the same thing!"

Red stands upright, holding the cuffs with two hands.

"Time to try something new! Cuffs open!"

Obeying the Akibaranger's command, the cuffs changes from a solid weapon to a stretchy, limp object (Again, mind out of the gutter, now!) with a black rod separating the two sides of the cuffs from each other.

Lunging them at the Android, the right cuff portion clomps onto the left Hose-arm.

Akiba Red rushes at the other arm, pushing Akiba Yellow out of the way with a free hand before the other cuff attaches itself to the remaining arm.

"Hey, watch it, Nya!" Yellow yells from the background as the Akibarangers re-group.

The Android struggles to remove it's arms from the handcuffs, with even Malshina futilely attempting to pull them off.

"Should we use the Inordinate Cannon now?" Blue asks.

"I dunno." Red says, putting his hand to his chin in philosophical thought. "Should we subvert Sentai Tropes by just attacking now, or wait until we make an actual weak point and then aim at that?"

"We ARE Unofficial, nya." Yellow says. "Why don't we?"

"But it'll be empty." Red says. "It'll have no feeling of victory."

"He;s got a point there." Says Blue." It won't be satisfying."

Don was mortified. They had the enemy cornered and all they could do was debate Sentai mannerisms?

"ATTACK THE DAMN THING ALREADY!" Don yells from the background.

No sooner does the boy yells...

_SMASH!_

The camera pans to show the Deka Cuffs shattering into millions of pieces (which abruptly disappear) while the Fire Android's arms flail around happily.

Don facepalms as the camera zooms in on the Akibarangers.

"Well, shit."


	5. Expectations

**Author's Note: I know the Akibarangers have taken up much of the "screen-time" thus far. The next chapter will be entirely devoted to our beloved Pirate Sentai!**

After the cashier fiasco, the Gokaigers had moved the fuel onto the Galleon, but there was no rejoicing. Luka's past was (seemingly) now back to haunt her and the enemy that the Gokaigers had thought dead was crawling back from the grave like a zombie.

The camera pans out to view the entire dining table inside of the Galleon. While Marvelous ate more and more food, Gai and Luka just kept eying the empty seat where Don would always sit while Gai and Ahim were in in their own little worlds (Gloomy worlds, obviously)

"The crap's hitting the fan by the hour." Joe says. "First Don goes missing, then the fight, and now Zangyack's back. Marvelous, what should we do?"

Marvelous looks up from his 'feast,' with food still in his mouth. "Stay on course." He says, with Ahim obviously not appreciating the low quality of his manners. Though it WAS justified.

"Man, why do they wanna revive a tyrant that would rather off them than rule over them in the first place?" Gai asks angrily.

"It's not HIM they worship." Ahim says. "It's what he represents. Complete and solid control. Unrivaled power. Ackdos Gill was that symbol before he died. They want the idea, not the monster."

"Your'e almost there." Luka says. "They want HIS power. He IS a symbol, but he's also a harbinger. Under his shadow, Zangyack can rule as it pleases and satisfy any desire it has. He's a puppet, to make it short."

"So without him, Zangyack has no foothold." Joe says. "Then who's the employer?"

"Dunno." Marvelous say, covering his mouth to conceal a slight belch. "But they're wealthy, stupid obviously for funding the Zangyack at all; and...A prime target for US."

"Why us?" Gai asks. "What do we want with the employer?"

Joe and Luka look at Gai as though he has asked a stupid question.

"Wait, you mean...The money-?" Gai replies, finally figuring the obvious out. "But I thought we weren't those kind of pirates!"

"What?" Marvelous retorts. "Gotta make a living somehow, right? Think of it as being...'robin-hoods.'"

"Besides..." Says Luka. "Without his money, the Dai-Zangyack fades into memory. You WANT Ackdos to return?"

Now Gai felt like the team idiot. His Earth lifestyle was bleeding into his Gokaiger obligations. Still, he couldn't help himself.

Ahim probably knew how he was feeling, judging from the looks she was giving him now. She and Don were, like him, goody-two-shoes. If he had just met them right this instant, the idea of doing an evil act for the greater good would've been the equivalent of murder in his eyes. Maybe he was analyzing it too much. He knew the Gokaigers were good people. This wasn't like him. All of the recent incidents...Don, Luka's past, and now the Dai-Zangyack...It was all starting to weigh the happy-go-lucky Gokai Silver down Now if only the Gokaigers were aware of the ship following them closely behind...

* * *

**Back to the Akibarangers and Poor, poor Don...**

"You three are morons..." Don mutters to himself as the Akibarangers look at the fruits of their folly.

The Fire Android, which Akiba Red had bound with the Deka Cuffs, had broken from it's prison because the Akibarangers had wasted time debating whether to follow Sentai protocol or not. And Malshina still had Don's Gokai Buckle and Mobirate. Luckily, he had attached the Mobirate to the Buckle before he was captured, so it was just a matter of getting the device from the woman. Don despised fighting. If things could be settled peacefully, he would've jumped along that route like a bug to a light.

However, these three morons had shattered any hope of that notion. So instead, he had to be sneaky here.

"Shit." Utters Akiba Red as the Fire Android resumes it's advance.

"What are we gonna do, nya?" Yellow yells.

"Well, old man...Ideas?" Blue yells.

"It took 13 episodes, but I've finally created the perfect Chief Clerk." Malshina says.

Secretly, she HAD outfitted it with one weakness on purpose; but it was something so concealed, only a skilled mechanic could figure it out. (Part of her giving up typical villain tropes!) Her and the Akibas had an unsaid, silent agreement between each other. Keep creating monsters and plot lines against each other until Saburo promises either a second season or at least to not axe the show. The latter idea was shattered into the ground once she caught wind of the 13th episode and Saburo's fake Clip Show. They even begged the viewers in the real world to appeal and donate, but nobody seems to have cared enough yet. But this Official Sentai, this...Dogoier. He might be what the four of them needed. Nobuo HAD to have been thinking the same thing; Otherwise, they'd have dismissed him ages ago. And with Don's low savvy of the Akiba-verse, it'd take an awful lot of time to show him the ropes. Secretly she thanked the red-shirted weirdo. He was a good guy, if an idiot. She was in a brief, gratuitous haze, until she felt a hand on her body.

She turns to see the Official Sentai, Dogoier, who had reclaimed his belt from her waistline.

She reaches out a hand, but makes no effort to stop him. He runs towards the enemy, wasting no time in putting his Ranger Key into the Mobirate slot.

"Gokai Change!"

_"GGOOKKAAIIGEERR!"_

Rather than the entire morph sequence, Don's simply runs into green "X"-shaped illusions in front of him; pieces of armor materializing during.

"Help me, Akibarangers!" Don shouts, firing the two Gokai Guns that appear as he runs through the final "X." "I can't do this on my own!"

"Y-Yeah." Red says, as he and the other two enter the fray.

The kid was sneaky. Nobuo liked that.

The bullets Gokai Green fired didn't do much, but it DID attract it's attention.

"Red, get the Cuffs out, Yellow and Blue, distract it!" Shouts Gokai Green.

"Since when were you the one in-Oh, forget it!" Red shouts. "Inordinate Power! Deka Cuffs!"

The Deka Cuffs appear before Akiba Red again, conveniently already in their new, open stretchy form.

"Wow, plot devices last pretty long, huh?" Red asks, grabbing the new weapon.

Blue and Yellow grab the monster's hose-arms as fire spews from them.

"NYYYAAAA! It's hot!" Yellow shouts.

"Hurry up, old man!" Blue yells. "My gloves are burning!"

"Alright, alright already!" Akiba Red replies as he claps the left cuff onto the monster's right arm. "But wait, Don...We haven't found the-"

"I don't care anymore!" Don shouts. "I don't want people getting hurt, so we're doing things MY way for now!"

_"Geez, I sound like Marvelous-san!"_ Don thinks to himself.

As Akiba Red applies the second cuff, Don avoids another ejection of Fire, lining up in front of the Akibarangers.

"Whatever your'e finishing Move is, combine it with mine!" Don says.

"But we can't dent it!" Yellow shouts.

"While I was stealing my Mobirate back, I noticed loose wiring coming from the monster's right arm." Green says. "I'm a mechanic aboard the Galleon, so I look for these things. If the move doesn't kill it, it'll at least put it out of commission."

"Nice finding the weak spot AFTER we have our asses handed to us." Blue says irritably.

"Don't get on his case!" Akiba Red shouts. "That's a very commonly appreciated Sentai trope! It's about the show, not the ending."

"No it isn't, now stop talking like that and mobilize!" Green shouts angrily.

"Ugh. Fine, Mom." Red says sarcastically. "Inordinate Power! Deka-Oh, wait...They're on the monster...We can't use the Inordinate Cannon. Mitsuki! Yumeria! Moe Magnum!"

"Right!" Yellow and Blue shout in unison, guns suddenly appearing in their hands.

* * *

_"FIINNAAL WAAVVEE!"_

The scene switches to a cosmic background. Gokai Green is in the center, while the Akibarangers side in their own line behind him.

"Hey, why are we using HIS Finishing Move background?" Akiba Red whispers.

"Shush!" Yellow replies.

The camera zooms in on Gokai Green's weapon, as he inserts his Ranger Key into the Gokai Cylinder that makes up the barrel of the gun.

The camera switches to the Akibarangers, who aim their guns in the same direction as Gokai Green.

It then pans out to see both teams aiming their weapons at the Fire Android, which is still struggling in the bonds of the Deka Cuffs.

"Gokai Blast!"

"Moe Magnum!"

_"Here We Go!"_

The two teams fire, as the Akibarangers three bullets combine with the lead one to form one massive, piercing bullet.

It hits the exposed wiring on the robot's arm, as electricity surrounds the Android.

* * *

The scene transitions back to the fight, as Malshina steps in front of the destroyed Android, while Shatieeks behind her push the carcass away.

"This isn't over, Akibarangers!" Malshina says. "After all, you still have Infected to deal with! And now I can upgrade this hunk of junk to something better! It was nice meeting you, Gokai Green. If you're ever annoyed enough with these idiots, by all means seek me out; We're the massive, gloomy building on the outskirts of town. To have an Official Sentai as a Guerilla Marketer would be awesome. Ciao for now, fools!"

Malshina and the Shatieeks leave the scene in a fast-forwarded sequence, as Don's Green Armor dissipates.

"That was awesome, Don-san!" Yumeria shouts, jumping happily in the air. "High-"

Don says nothing, simply walking back in the direction of the Sentai Cafe, leaving Yumeria's hand in the air.

"What's with you?" Mitsuki asks.

"Just leave me alone, please." Don says, containing his anger the best he could. "I'll...I'll cool off."

"Over what?" Nobuo asks.

"OVER YOU IDIOTS!" Don shouts. He couldn't contain it anymore. "People could've gotten hurt because you and your'e...Sentai Tropes! You all can't fight, and certainly can't think. You don't deserve to be Sentai, unofficial or otherwise!"

The Akibarangers couldn't say anything to that. But Don didn't know how the Akibarangers' world was different from the others. If he did, he probably wouldn't be having the tantrum he was now. Nobuo looked especially hurt by the fact, all Nobuo could do was walk away. Yumeria runs after him, concerned; while Mitsuki stayed behind, just...staring Don down.

Don sighs deeply. He said too much.

"Look, I'm sorry." Don says. "I'm miles away from home, in a new world; and now I'm around a Sentai that can barely fight...My mind can only take so much..."

"I know the feeling." Mitsuki says. "When I first joined the Akibarangers, I was skeptical and angry; just like you are now. I thought the two were morons, I was ashamed that I was the only one with any real fighting skill. But Nobuo's kind of right. It's about the show, not the ending. I'm having fun with the Akibarangers and Yumeria and the old man are now two of my closest friends...Though you didn't hear that from me, I don't want them all gushy."

"There you go again!" Don says, throwing his hands up in exasperation. "Show? Movie? Tropes? You people talk gibberish in situations where people could possibly be injured or worse! I could ignore the weak skills and even the thick-headiness of it all if you all weren't so unconcerned with the real world!"

"You shouldn't be so quick to judge, y'know. Hakase didn't tell you everything." Mitsuki says quickly.

She found it ironic how easily Don used the term 'real world.' Maybe ignorance was bliss, but if he wanted to get home, she'd have to shatter the remnants of his security...

"What do you mean?" Don asks.

"I...Uh..." Mitsuki replies, stuttering. Hakase was supposed to do this, not her. Now's she's done it. "Dammit, now I've gone and said too much. Look, just come back to the Cafe tomorrow and we'll explain everything...I hope. I have enough room in my studio for a sleeping bag if you need a place to stay..."

Tomorrow? Don looked up to see the sun setting. He didn't think of that...And he had nowhere to go.

"It's kind of you to offer, but I need to gather my thoughts for a while." Don says finally."I have some yen, so I can just find an inn..."

"Ok." Mitsuki says. She knew. Reminded her of her first day at her Martial arts camp. She didn't wanna make any friends, she just wanted it to be over. "Then I'm going back home. You know where the Cafe is, so you shouldn't need directions to get back. There's a cheap hotel a mile south of here. I recommend buying some cat ears or something; they're kinder to cos-players there. In fact, I think one of the cos-players captured was a hotel attendant..."

"Thanks again...And again, I'm sorry." Don says. "And apologize to the other two for me."

"Y-Yeah." Mitsuki replies as the Official Sentai begins walking away. Things were getting interesting...

Taking out her cell phone, she opens her text box and clicks "New Message."

She types:_ "Hey, guys...We gotta tell Don about...'us' tomorrow. And he says sry, BTW. Txt me back, k? Bye."_

Bringing up Nobuo and Yumeria up from her Contacts, she sends the message as the phone closes with a resounding "beep."

* * *

While Mitsuki walks back to her abode, Nobuo and Yumeria walk, well...They didn't know where they were going, nor did they care. Nobuo was more worried about Don's ignorance. Yumeria struggles to keep in pace with her stomping friend.

"Damn that greenhorn!" Nobuo shouts as he stomps away into a random part of the sidewalk.

"Your'e overreacting, Nyobuo-san." Yumeria says. "It isn't his world! He doesn't-!"

"I KNOW he doesn't know..." Nobuo says irritably, kicking a rock in the sidewalk, his hands in his pockets. "It's just...being told off by an Official Sentai is...is...like..."

* * *

_The scene switches to a white background._

_In the center, it depicts a child in a red-shirt, which a random pop-up arrow reveals is Nobuo back when he was 5 years old._

_"You mean there's no tooth fairy?" He asks someone off-screen._

_The camera pans for a gross close-up of an older man's scowling face._

_"No, there isn't! And even if there was, your'e teeth are too rotten to be worth her time, ya sweet-vacuuming mongrel! Now go to bed!"_

_"Some birthday this turned out to be..." Nobuo complains as he lays into the bed._

_At that moment, the white background starts to crack, as the scene transitions to the present day..._

* * *

"Your'e hopes were shattered, I know...Mine, too." Yumeria says. "But wasn't Mitsuki like this when she first joined, too? He just needs time to get to know us."

"Maybe he's right..." Nobuo says dejectedly. "Maybe we ARE a joke."

"Your'e right." Yumeria says.

"Wha-?"

"We ARE a joke." Yumeria says. "But that hasn't stopped us before, right? We are an unofficial Sentai. We can do things they can't. We were written to be affectionate parodies; so of course we'd seem nonsensical to official Sentai, nya?"

At that moment, Their phones ring. One tone is a instrumental version of the Gingaman opening theme while the other was a simple jingle.

_"Hey, guys...We gotta tell Don about...'us' tomorrow. And he says sry, BTW. Txt me back, k? Bye."_

"Mitsuki thinks he's ready for the truth, huh?" Nobuo says. "Maybe your'e right, Yumeria. We just need to establish our agenda. After all, we didn't really have enough time to get to know him; or vice-versa."

Nobuo turns to his friend, patting her on the shoulder.

"Thanks." He says. "No offense, but when'd ya get so wise?"

"Dunno..." Yumeria replies. "Must've been that movie I saw with Kozkoz a few days ago..."

"By the way, are you guys actually dating, or was that just filler for our 'foreshadow the plot' plan?" Nobuo asks.

"Oh, we've been seeing each other the past few weeks." Yumeria says. "I dunno where it's gonna head, though..."

"So, are you actually...?" Nobuo asks, waving his hands slightly. He didn't wanna offend her by asking a silly question, but...she was already skipping ahead of him down the sidewalk.

_"Ah, an unresolved plot point!"_ Nobuo thinks to himself. _"Meh, let the fandom handle it!"_

* * *

**Back to the Gokaigers...**

Marvelous lets out a sharp sigh as he scans the now empty Galleon hall.

It felt so lonely without Don in here, doing the remaining dishes, or fiddling with some technological thing that produced that whizzing sound that always lulled the Captain to sleep.

And to think the last words he said to the kid were to make dinner.

_"'Last words?' What am I saying? This isn't a funeral."_ The Captain thinks to himself. _"I know he's alive, so I need to stop being such a drama queen."_

What was he worried about? Don was resourceful, quick-witted, and beyond trustworthy. He wasn't the best fighter; but he could think his way out of ANYTHING, which was the reason why Marvelous let him onto the Gokaigers in the first place. Don can think he was just recruited for his computer prowess all he wanted to; Marv knew from the moment he entered the ship that he would be a member. That's why Marv made him the Green Gokaiger. The color Green looked bright and innocent on the surface, and it was. But it also has hidden depths, too.

Wait...

Something wasn't quite right. That familiar feeling in his stomach...The emerging thrill...of action.

_BANG!_

Marvelous was almost knocked off of his chair. Someone was firing at them.

He didn't have to call the others, they were already there.

"How many?" Joe asks.

A robotic brown bird rushes past Joe, stopping near the exposed wiring that Don had been working on before.

"I only saw one!" Navi shouts. "And it looks current-tech!"

"Man your stations!" Marvelous shouts.

The screen transitions to the exterior of the Gokai Galleon, as a black, triangular ship sidles to the Galleon's right.

_"Gokai Cannon!"_

The Galleon fires ball-shaped energy bursts at their enemy, only for the black ship to dodge and weave out of the fire.

The top of the black ship opens up as a massive gun aims itself at the Galleon, releasing a precise, purple beam at the Galleon's cannon-ware.

The beam connects, as the cannon's spark and sputter with the damage.

The scene transitions back to the Galleon's interior. The Gokaigers have already morphed into their armor.

"Can we use the Gokai-Oh?" Gokai Red asks.

"For a while." Gokai Yellow says. "Don said he was concerned with the strain the system sustained. Using the Gattai for too long might short out the entire mainframe. And like Joe said before, we can't use the Kanzen Soul right now."

"We'd be marooned..." Blue says. "And probably boarded. Captain, orders?"

"No choice..." Gokai Red says.

* * *

_"Kaizoku Gattai!"_

The scene transitions to a cosmic background (Which makes sense, since they're in space) depicting the Galleon taking itself apart.

The legs and arms form from the vehicle-theme mechs as it pieces together a humanoid body.

The Gokai-Oh then puts on it's pirate hat, entering a combat pose.

_"Complete! Gokai-Oh!"_

"Let's make this showy!"

* * *

The scene again transitions, this time away from both of the dimensions, into a realm with nothing but a white background.

The feet of two people are seen. One's wearing business shoes, the camera can only barely make out the other pair.

"My plan was somewhat cinched when he found his way there..." Says the business-man. "I had my own way of doing things and he basically ruined everything!"

"But this also presents an interesting opportunity." Says the other. "You wanted them out of the picture and this is your chance."

"I sort of feel bad for it, though..." Says the business-man. "I've been at this for ages and I suppose I'm becoming sentimental."

"Feelings like those aren't going to make things easier." Says the other. "Remember, you're doing this for a good, justified, reason."

"I know, I know." Says the business-man. "I just hope _they'll_ understand..."


	6. Prelude To a Bigger Scheme

**Author's Note: Since I have never seen the crossover movies from either of the Super Hero Taisen franchises, the cameo characters introduced in this chapter may or may not be OOC; since I was forced to rely on the Super Sentai Wiki for their profiles. You have been forewarned. And no, the Dai-Zangyack plot will not overtake the crossover. It's just a connection to Taisen, nothing more. **

_"Let's make this showy!"_

The Gokai-Oh wastes no time in attacking it's new enemy.

The ship manages to dodge a swipe from the Gokai-Oh's sword, as it begins to dismantle itself.

"Is it..." Red asks. "...Transforming?"

The ship dismantles itself, as the backward engines transform into hands; the main body modifying into a more humanoid shape. The wings become legs while the front windshield transforms into a somewhat human face, more in the fashion of a mask with a visor. The parts mesh together until a final mech is the result. The mech somewhat resembles an actual humanoid Sentai.

"Never seen that before!" Silver shouts.

* * *

The scene transitions to an odd-looking room filled with computers. (If one squints hard enough, they'd make out screenshots of the mechs of other Super Sentai. Shinkenger and Bioman most notable) At the center sits a robotic-looking humanoid. The humanoid mans a console full of flashing buttons.

"Subject has been adequately riled; battle is now imminent. Initiating prototype test number twenty-three." Says the Humanoid. "Tester: Bio Hunter Silva. Target: Gokai-Oh. Non-lethal subroutines shall be applied. Initiating Battle Data recording...now."

* * *

The scene then transitions back to the cosmic battle. The Gokai-Oh continues an aggressive attack against the mysterious mech using it's twin Gokai Ken swords; but the enemy continues to dodges swipes from the sword, as easily as dancing to a tune.

"This is getting us nowhere!" Red shouts. "We need to try another tactic..."

"They've only attacked us once." Blue says. "Since we activated the Gattai, all it's done is dodge us."

"But why start a fight you just want to back out of, anyway?" Pink asks.

"They couldn't have attacked our cannons randomly." Silver says.

"Almost like they forced us to Gattai on purpose..." Red says. "They must be testing us, whoever they are. Can we communicate with them?"

"Communications is shaky." Luka says. "I can't maintain it for more than a minute without risking more system damage."

"You sound like Don, I hope you know that." Red says. "Fine, do it."

"He DID have his notebook sprawled onto his desk..." Yellow says. "Surprising what you'll read when your'e bored, huh? Okay, channel...open."

"Who are you?" Red asks their opponents gruffly. "And why are you attacking us?"

"You don't need to know that yet." Says Silva's voice through a speaker. "But you will...when HE returns..."

"What are you babbling about?" Red replies. "Are you talking about Ackdos Gill?"

"I'd watch your six instead of asking questions, Captain Marvelous." Sternly repeats the voice from the speaker.

The camera pans out from the Gokaigers to the robots again, as the prototype enemy finally makes it's own move. The prototype lunges at the Gokai-Oh attacking the torso with it's right arm. The blow connects, knocking the Gokai-Oh backwards.

The evil mech then jumps backwards from the Gokai-Oh, as the engine arms aim themselves at their enemy. A multitude of arrow-shaped beams come flying out of the mech, rushing at the Gokai-Oh with terrible speed.

"Can we dodge it?" Pink asks.

"Gotta try!" Gokai Red shouts, turning his control steering wheel hard to the right.

The arrows miss and disappear as the Gokai-Oh covers ground to avoid the seeking missiles. One by one, the projectiles dissolve into nothingness as the Gokai-Oh escapes the barrage un-scathed.

"They're either serious or toying with us..." Gokai Red says. "Ideas?"

"That technology's unfamiliar." Yellow says. "We're probably outmatched; if out-informed. Still, anything has a weak point, I suppose."

"Those arms seem to be it's big guns. Take them out, and we'll be on even ground." Blue says.

"I wish we had the GoJyuJin..." Silver says. "Not only could we have an extra hand, but it was pretty cool..."

"Don't you dare fanboy on us NOW, Gai." Blue says.

"Let's attack the arms." Red says."But not with the swords."

_"Gokai Ho! Fire!"_

The scene returns to the battlefield, as the Gokai-Oh's chest cannon begins firing projectiles. The cannonballs, however, are no match for the missiles that the mysterious mech fires in retaliation. The two barrages of projectiles hit each other, causing miniature explosions as the two cancel out.

"It predicted every one of them?" Yellow shouts.

"Wait, let's try something else." Blue says. "That thing cannot have infinite munitions. Let's empty it's stock."

"What do you mean?" Gai asks.

"I see what your'e up to, Joe." Red says. "Luka, system status?"

"We're at eighty percent fuel-wise; but the system itself can't take much more." Luka says. "I'd say two minutes."

"Good enough." Red says.

* * *

_"Gokai Star Burst! Fire!"_

The scene transitions to a cosmic background, as the Gokai-Oh's back wheel begins spinning. The arms and legs each open up a hatch in their exteriors as cannonballs begin flying out from EVERY hatch at a rapid pace.

The mysterious mech replies in kind as an amount of arrow-missles beyond count come from it's engine-arms.

The two swarms continue to cancel out as the stand-off drags on.

"Now, let's do something unusual." Red says. "Throw the Gokai Ken!"

As the Gokai Ho continues the Star Burst, the Gokai-Oh summons it's twin swords, throwing them with surprising accuracy.

_"Gokai Star Burst Extra!"_

As the missile stand-off continues, the two spinning swords travel the war-zone, until they wrench themselves into the chest of the enemy mech.

* * *

The scene transitions back to the technological room (now confirmed to be the enemy mech's control room) as Silva's hands scale the control console, pressing buttons all the while. After a moment, he shakes his head dejectedly, as a hatch in the console opens, with Silva taking out a blank disk.

"Prototype test final outcome: Undefinable. Battle data is recorded, but the prototype has been damaged beyond proper repair. It is however, still mobile. The Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger seem to have a notable knack for being unpredictable; adept at improvising when in actual danger. Plans for more armaments to the Big Machine recommended. Now returning to Dai-Zangyack Headquarters."

The mysterious mech wastes no time, as it's limbs (now sputtering from damage) re-configure themselves into the remnants of the ship it once was. However, much of the exterior is riddled with holes and dents; while the windshield is cracked.

Before the Gokai-Oh can even react, the ship zooms out into the stars; as a yellow liquid leaks from it's backside.

* * *

Minutes later, the Gokai-Oh has converted back to it's Galleon state.

The Gokaigers are again, sitting by the dining table. All except for Marvelous, who repeatedly paces throughout the room, occasionally hitting something in anger. He eventually hits the left guard of his chair, which causes him to hold his left hand in pain.

"Damn it all!" Marvelous yells. "Nothing good has happened since we left Earth! And now all the repair work we put into the Galleon has been wasted!"

"I can't help but shake the feeling that that voice sounded familiar..." Gai asks. "Like I know it from somewhere..."

"Before your'e pants go up your butt, I'm happy to report that we have a lead on where that ship probably fled to." Joe says.

At this, Marvelous' eyes fly up in happiness, as he turns to Joe; literally grabbing the man's shoulders with such a creepy smile in his eyes.

"Please, Joe." Marvelous says. "I need to hear some good news. NOW. Tell me, before my mind cracks. "

"Too late for that, I think; but moving on..." Joe replies, squirming free of Marvelous' grasp. "That nearly-destroyed ship looked like it was leaking fuel; and there's a very good chance that there are still fuel emissions we can chase...Like breadcrumbs, basically."

"Let's do it, then." Marvelous says.

Joe gets up from his seat, walking up to the computer console, pressing buttons.

"Sure enough, a steady stream to our...west." Joe says. "It puts us off our course to Zangyack. But to be fair; With the Dai-Zangyack prowling around, that might be a good thing right now."

"Sure." Marvelous replies. "Move us there."

"The ship that attacked us might've been a creation of theirs." Ahim says, sipping a cup of tea. "This could be a trap."

"Certainly looks like one." Luka pipes. "Enemy that toys with us, runs away the moment it's damaged, doesn't say who it is...Has all the makings of bait."

"But we don't have any other leads." Gai says.

"So, stupidity is our only option?" Luka asks.

"Looks like it." Joe says.

"Full speed ahead." Marvelous says.

* * *

While the Gokaigers follow the fuel leaked by the enemy mech, Silva returns to the Zangyack base. Well, base was a strong word. After the Gigant Horse was destroyed by the Gokaigers; a replica of it was constructed. Zangyack's resources were dwindling and without their puppet, the peoples they had conquered were declaring war practically daily. To put it bluntly, the Empire was dying. This also meant a lack of resources. Thus, this Replica Horse was little more than a moving shelter for the plotting and scheming villains that resided within it now. Granted, they could still defend themselves with said replica, but without the fleet; they were like neutered dogs.

Silva had already parked the prototype into the Replica Horse by the time the Gokaigers had found the trail. His reception by the others was...Mixed.

No sooner did he walk into the Throne Room did the faces of his compatriots swerve towards him.

Long, the Infernal Dragon; former enemy of the Gekirangers; stood against the wall opposite Silva. Long was evil for the sake of being evil. He didn't seem to have any set goals; which made him as close to trustworthy as a cut-throat could be. (The two sometimes exchanged a friendly spar or chess game) Still, Silva chose to give caution around him.

Sitting on the floor drinking sake sat Doukoku of the Chimatsuri. They just called him Doukoku. He was a hardened battle general and an enemy of the Shinkengers. He was unfortunately drunk most of the time; which made him the village idiot in everybody else's eyes despite his combat experience. Silva didn't take him seriously.

On the throne sat, for now, the Black Cross King. He was the first villain that attempted to attack Earth, and thus, everyone else (Save for Long and Silva) regarded him highly. He oversaw Dai-Zangyack's operations currently. He's supposedly able to use hatred to grant himself immortality, but Silva suspected differently. Unfortunately, since nobody could get close enough to him to find out what it was, Silva kept silent.

The other two, Dagon and Brajira, were out overseeing other affairs.

Dagon was very loyal to superiors and was an enemy of the Magirangers, serving under N Ma. He was known for being the least greedy out of the Dai-Zangyack. Silva had no quarrel with him.

Brajira, however...was their biggest obstacle. A strategist from another realm and the ultimate enemy of the Goseigers. He manipulated several organizations until he finally usurped every ounce of their power. Silva was worried he was up to something and suggested he be booted from the team; though he was directly ordered by the Black Cross King not to engage him.

Silva walks up to the throne the Black King sat upon, bowing one knee in respect.

He then takes the disk he had used aboard the prototype from a slot in his left hand, giving it to his superior.

"The data contained here better be useful against the Gokaigers, Silva." Says the King. "Because now that the last prototype we can build has been destroyed; we have no way of recording any more data. The Big Machine must cover every Sentai Team. How will we record data for the Go-Busters now?"

"We shouldn't have conducted that test in the first place." Long says. "Besides, the fuel leaking from the prototype has probably given us away."

"But isn't that the idea?" Doukoku says, sipping sake from his bowl. "The Gokaigers have interfered in every one of our schemes yet. They seem to be the Sentai that gets around the most. At least the others stuck to Earth, or whatever dimension they were from. If we don't trap those pirate suckers now, it'll mean problems down the line. You gotta be patient for the hunt."

"This coming from one born from anger and rage..." Long retorts. "Calm down and drink your sake, child. Grown-ups are talking."

"What'd you say, ya scaly bastard?" Doukoku says, standing upright in anger, tipping his sake bowl in the process. Long enters a hand-to-hand stance while Doukoku draws what looks like an energy-sword.

"Having a tantrum, are we?" Long replies.

"Both of you, calm yourselves." Says the King. "We have the data, that's what important. In-fighting always seems to serve as evil's most glaring flaw and I will have none of it. Now be silent."

Doukoku looks to the King momentarily, before returning to his seated position on the floor.

"Blonde bastard." Doukoku says.

"Moving on..." Says the King. "Silva, this wasn't the outcome I was hoping for, but it shall suffice for now. Now, the Gokaigers will soon be upon us and we cannot have them meddling in our affairs. Doukoku, Long; you two are our most capable physical fighters. You two will meet them in combat. Silva, you still possess the data required for the Big Machine Project, don't you?"

"Naturally." The robot replies.

"God." Says The King. "A representative from the Kamen Rider universe is waiting for you in the lab. He is known as the Weather Dopant...Shinjuro Isaka. I have already briefed him on our grand plan, but we must prove to him that we have the means to carry it out. In the meantime, I shall contact Brajira and inquire about our...side job."

"What is the side job, Black Cross?" Doukoku asks. "Don't tell me it's that thing about Ackdos and his kid. You sure you wanna bring them back?"

At this the Black Cross King immediately stands up angrily, aiming his hand at Doukoku. White lightning is released from the creature's palm as Doukoku dodges the blast. "So, you have been spying on my private communications, have you? Your'e smarter than I took you for. Do it again, and your'e brain will be removed from your skull." King replies. "This meeting is adjourned. And NO IN-FIGHTING!"

As the King storms off through a sliding door, Long and Silva look at each other.

"No in-fighting, my rear end." Doukoku says, resuming his sake position once more. "Guy's nothin' but a hypocrite."

"Any idea how your'e to impress Dai-Shocker's candidate, Silva?" Long asks.

Silva takes out his portable gun, raising it in the air.

"By whatever means are necessary."


	7. The Bigger Picture

That was refreshing.

No sooner had Don left the hotel did a big grin stretch itself onto his face.

After last night, the sleep really helped.

He dreamt again of the Galleon; Marvelous stuffing himself while the others did their own personal things. Weirdly enough, though...The Akibarangers were there, too. Their details were kinda hazy, though. Oh, well. It was just a dream. No point in dwelling on it.

He was too hard on them. The Blue one knew the situation, but he remembers Nobuo's face just before he and the cat-woman ran off.

He'd apologize, first-thing. He told Mitsuki to tell them, but still...It would mean more coming from him.

The sidewalks were more typical of Japan; but there was an odd sense of hostility.

_"You all still have an infection to deal with..."_

Malshina's words left Don a little uneasy. Even if it was over something insignificant; people were still being mistreated. It was odd then; that nobody in the town showed outward signs of being infected. Life seemed peaceful and normal for the most part. Still, the infection reached it's peak during the night-time. It was safe to assume the same would happen tonight.

Don eventually found the Cafe the Akibarangers hung out at. A strangely-decorated car was parked outside. Across the hood was the photo of a heavily-armed school-girl styled anime female. _"What's with all the guns?"_ Don asks himself. _"Makes no sense, she can't shoot that...Oh, listen to me!"_ Across the door was the title 'Z-Cune Aoi.'

Don chose to disregard the strange automobile, walking up the stairs and into the door.

The first to see him was Mitsuki, who immediately nodded in his direction. Her, Nobuo, Yumeria, and Hakase were all sitting on a four-seated table; watching an anime on the screen above the register. Upon seeing Don, Nobuo immediately looks away in irritation, while Yumeria simply nods shyly. Hakase grabs a remote control from the register in front of them, pausing the screen instantly.

Don walks up to Nobuo, who has no choice but to look at him now. The boy then bows down slightly in respect.

"I'm sorry for the things I said last night." Don says. "I didn't mean them. After all, there had to be a reason you all were chosen to be Sentai; and I was homesick and well...scared. So again, sorry."

Nobuo chuckles to himself, as he pats Don's left shoulder.

"It's okay, Don." Nobuo says. "Besides, we didn't exactly give you the full story, so it's understandable."

"Nobuo!" Hakase says.

"If we don't tell him now, things might get worse later on." Nobuo says. "Besides, I think I've played the 'hostile, wary leader' long enough."

"Maybe I should." Hakase says. "You see, what we had told you when you first came was all true. But we left a few things out."

* * *

As Hakase explains what's going on, clips from the Akibaranger show that correspond to the words play in the background, sans sound.

"You know all of the gibberish these three have been spouting? Tv show? Tropes? Episodes? Well...That has truth to it. You see, around our eleventh episode, Nobuo suddenly realized that we were all living in a TV show titled 'Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger.' Yes. Our very world is a TV show created by a company called Toei."

"But Toei's an anime company, aren't they?" Don asks. "And I passed a building called Toei on my way here..."

"Actually, Toei created our show, nya." Yumeria says. "The Toei you saw on your way here is just our world's version of it. Nothing to do with nya actual company."

"At first, we were a light-hearted Sentai comedy." Says Hakase. "The Akibarangers were written to be obsessive Otaku that were chosebn to be a Sentai powered by their delusions. They fought in a seperate Delusion World, where they could run rampant and defeat the Guerilla Marketers without affecting the real world." Hakase says. "They got into weird, sometimes _perverted_ situations."

"Dirty old man." Mitsuki says to Nobuo.

"Hey!" Nobuo shouts back angrily.

"ANYWAY..."

"But Malshina managed to find a way to enter reality and break the border between the two worlds." Hakase says.

"That's around the time, the tone of our show got very dark." Nobuo says. "Hakase's father emerged as Doctor Z, our main villain. At first, he wanted to just lead the Marketers and make Akihabara anime-less, but then he became bloodthirsty; and wanted to actually destroy the planet. Which was an obvious retcon if I've ever seen it-"

"Don't forget about the scorpion curse that he made to stop Hakase from voicing the new Z-Cune Aoi movie, nya!" Yumeria shouts. "A fake brother came and almost became Akiba Red!"

"It wasn't until Nobuo was almost replaced as Akiba Red...And Nobuo referenced his replacment to that of the first VulEagle from Sun Vulcan... that we all realized that we were in a show." Hakase says. "The creator, Hatte Saburo, possessed Doctor Z and the Marketers; constantly setting up tropes for a final episode...Even created a rival as a back-up sub-plot. We went out of our way to keep the show going; from foreshadowing plots to creating points of our own. We even destroyed our own robo to keep the show from ending. Of course, it was re-built in the next episode, but still..."

"What's so wrong about ending a show?" Don asks.

"We only got thirteen episodes, ignoring this movie!" Nobuo says. "While all of the other Sentai got fifty-four. Hell, Goranger got eighty-four! Eighty-freakin'-four!"

"Well, it WAS the first Sentai, nya." Yumeria says.

"Still..." Says Nobuo. "We aren't being treated equally. Saburo just wants to do things HIS way! Plus, if the show ends, what have we to look forward to? The only reason we've 'lived' up until now is probably because he planned this crossover! Once this ends, then what? Besides, in our bonus episode, we couldn't morph cause our Z-Cunes got taken away! But we suddenly have them now? Coincidence my ass!"

* * *

The scene finally shifts back to the Sentai Cafe.

Don was...mortified.

"This was is one of the freakiest things I've ever heard...You guys are TV show characters? And if what your'e saying is true, then the actual Super Sentai, including Gokaigers...are...?" Don says. "I hope you have proof of claims like these."

"Aha!" Nobuo yells, running to the front of the screen.

Japanese Kanji floats from right to left across the bottom of the screen. Nobuo catches it in his hand, as he struggles for dear life to keep it on-screen.

"G-Giveaway text!" Nobuo says, straining to pull. Mitsuki and Yumeria go behind him to help.

The Kanji read: **_"For more information, visit Akibaranger dot jp."  
_**

"Hey, this is the exact giveaway text from our eleventh episode, nya!" Yumeria says.

Don, of course, didn't see anything; he just saw three idiots playing a one-sided tug-o-war.

"Nope." Don says.

"You have to believe it's there, Don!" Nobuo says. "Break the fourth wall!"

Don closed his eyes for a minute. He tried to see a wall, but he couldn't. He just heard struggling from the other three.

"We have to subvert the crossover tropes to get Saburo's attention!" Nobuo says. "C'mon now! Your'e an Official Sentai. He WILL notice if YOU break the fourth wall."

Don's eyes strained. In his thoughts lied an image of the Galleon. He was SO homesick, it was all he could think about. And these claims the Akibarangers kept spewing sounded like stuff from a drug addict's rattled mind. But these people were serious. They might've been head-cases, but they didn't seem like liars. Helping people didn't always mean saving them from monstrosities. So for the sake of his good heart, He had to humor them and try. Even if he looked like an idiot in the process.

_"There IS text there."_ Don thought to himself. _"This is a TV Show. None of this is real!"_

At that, Don opens his eyes, and there it was.

The object the Akibarangers were holding. White, inverted Kanji.

"For more information, visit Akibaranger dot Japan." Don reads aloud. "That'd only show up during a...television segment...Holy crap, you guys were telling the truth!"

At that, the Akibarangers finally let go of the giveaway text, (which abruptly zooms off-screen) as the three topple onto each other on the ground.

"YES!" Nobuo shouts, raising his fist into the air in glee. Yumeria glomps Don in a hug, while Mitsuki half-heartedly fist-bumps Hakase.

"Now you know." Hakase says. "I apologize that we didn't tell you sooner, but we had to be sure Saburo wouldn't set any traps for us. Since the five of us including KozKoz gained minds of our own, we're immune from any changes he can make to us. Now that you've broken the fourth wall, this most likely applies to you, too. This whole crossover...You ending up in our world...Had to have been HIS doing."

"You know, now that you mention it..." Don says. "I'm starting not to miss home so much. I mean, I really want to go home, but I'm not as nervous about being around here as I was when I first came."

"You were probably written off as extremely homesick so he could use the 'teams opposing each other' trope; cause our otaku-ness and your logical, systematic way of thinking might've lead to the fisticuffs needed for an action sequence." Mitsuki says.

"Or he could just be adjusting to all three of you and this has nothing to do with Sentai Tropes. I mean, he finally knows why we've been babbling about television and it WAS getting to him." Hakase says with a chuckle. "Not EVERYTHING one says and does is a trope trap."

_"ANIME MUST DIE!"_

Everyone in the Cafe immediately turns their head to the door. There were infected citizens, (complete with the fake eyebrows they had before) knocking onto the Sentai Cafe's windows.

"No, but they certainly can foreshadow, can't they?" Nobuo asks.

* * *

**To Somewhere...VERY Different...**

"Damn it! Things keep getting worse!"

The last word echoes all across the white background.

The shouter of the angry sentence is somewhat revealed. Wearing a yellow-ish business-suit, his right hand (Which is the highest body part revealed at this point) clenches with anger.

"Your'e panicking. Panicking isn't good...Mister Saburo."

Hatte Saburo. The creator of the Akibarangers' show and the producer of many an official Sentai show. He had the power to modify ANYTHING in the two worlds... Except the Akibarangers. Things had gone according to his plan to expand their audience by modifying their show...Until they gained minds of their own. He had no idea how it happened, but the Akibarangers had transcended from TV characters and script words to real beings. He was actually very, very proud. To think that a work created from him would beam with such accomplishment. But now the Akibarangers were fighting for their very lives. He didn't _want_ to be the villain, but a show cannot last forever. If he had the choice...

"I had a feeling this would happen." Saburo says. "I knew I shouldn't have made this crossover. I had hoped the two would see each other briefly and then go on their way, like I had planned. Just a simple fan-service cameo movie. Nothing connecting to the Original Sentai plots in any way or form. Don would be there for a while, then find a way home on his own just in time to witness the beginning of Super Hero Taisen...With a cameo by everyone's favorite unofficial Sentai! But now that Gokai Green has crushed the fourth wall..."

"Don't tell me your'e going to...retcon all of this?" Says the other. "You've come so very far..."

"I have to." Saburo says. "If an Official Sentai breaks the fourth wall, the entire franchise is doomed. The worlds of fact and fiction must remain separated. I have no choice. I'll call the Akibarangers' bluff for now. The movie can still progress, but it will NOT be canon. I'll instate counter-measures to make sure of it."

The other was silent for a moment. It was obvious that this entire mess wasn't their cup of tea. Almost as though it hit a personal nerve.

"Any ideas on how to proceed?" Finally asks the other, with a heavy voice.

"Yes, I have the perfect one." Saburo says. "I have to do something before the Akibarangers cause any more damage...The Infected sub-plot should keep them busy long enough for me to work my magic."

"What should I do?" Asks the other.

"Don't worry." Saburo says. "Your role will be played soon enough, my old friend."

* * *

**Back to the Gokaigers...**

Marvelous eyed the monitor nervously. The fuel trail had lead the Gokaigers to a previously uncharted area of space. Nothing out of the ordinary had occurred yet, but the weariness of recent events has made the Captain of the Galleon...overly prepared.

Luka had, through some miracle of genius, repaired the monitor to near-proficiency. Of course, the strain of using the Gokai-Oh against the mysterious mech from before had prevented perfection. The Gokaigers weren't even sure if they COULD Gattai at this point.

Marvelous' weariness was apparent to the others now. Joe, especially; who knew him the best. He was trying to be the leader the Gokaigers often looked up to, but even HE had his limits. Ahim was a princess as well, so she knew full well the pressure of being looked up to. Marv's bad mood was starting to rub off on her as well.  
Luka and Gai went out of their way to be the sun during a rainstorm, but it was all an act. They were just as internally scarred as the others were.

_"If only Don were here..."_ Joe thought to himself.

"Marvelous, I have something on the monitor." Luka says.

The monitor lights up, as an image of the Replica Horse pops up onto the screen.

"The Gigant Horse?" Gai asks.

"Nope." Marvelous says. "A very convincing replica. The original exploded before our very eyes. And Zangyack was too overconfident to mass-produce ships like these."

* * *

**To the inside of the Replica Horse...**

"The Gokai Galleon has entered the area." Silva says. "Should we bombard them?"

"No." Says the Black Cross King. "We'll let them come aboard. With our combined might, one single Sentai cannot withstand us."

"I thought Long and Doukoku were going to handle it." Silva replies.

"Hah." Black Cross says. "A plan I've always seen fall is the idea of keeping the main force restrained until you need them. But by the time the main force has to come in, everyone else is defeated. Then the force is defeated because it ran out of options. No. Offense can be the best defense, it is said. We'll simply overwhelm them. All the other two will do is...Welcome our guests...To the Dai-Zangyack headquarters. By the way, how went the meeting with the Weather Dopant?"

"It went very well." Silva says. "Dai-Shocker is more than with us in this little endeavor. Though I had to threaten the Dopant to figure this out. He's a little too bloodthirsty. How stupid of him to think he could scare a robot."

"And let me guess, you left the detail of your being a cyborg silent until you had to." Black Cross King Says. "The old bait-and-switch. The fear that lights up in their eyes is hilarious. Sigh...It's classic."

* * *

**Back to The Gokaigers...  
**

Ever since the Galleon went into range of the Replica Horse, nothing had happened. Which made Marvelous all the more worried.

"That's weird..." Marvelous says to himself. "No mooks coming out in ships to deter us. It's probably a trap. They WANT us to go inside."

"I guess that's what we have to do." Luka says. "I doubt our cannonballs'll do much damage."

"Then let's call their bluff." Marvelous says. "Charge straight at them."

The scene expands to the reaches of cosmic space as the Gokai Galleon heads straight for an open area of the Replica Horse.

What the Gokaigers weren't aware of however, was the white portal that was seemingly opening behind the Galleon.

The camera zooms in on the Gokaigers aboard the Galleon, as something seems to begin rocking their ship.

"What was that?" Marvelous asks.

"Not sure, I can't get anything on the monitor!" Luka says.

"Are we being fired upon?" Ahim asks.

"No." Joe says.

"Captain, we seem to be changing course!" Luka shouts. "Like we're being...pulled into something."

"Brace for impact!" Marvelous shouts.

_"Tch...Nothing's...Going...Our way..."_ Marvelous thinks to himself, as his eyes give; his consciousness leaving him.

* * *

**Back to the Replica Horse...**

"What is that?! Shouts the Black Cross King.

"Unknown." Silva says, manning a console. "Must've been a local space phenomenon. And...The Gokaigers have disappeared from our sensors."

"Was it a new weapon?" The King asks.

"Highly unlikely." Says a male voice off-screen. "If it was, then they just inadvertently killed themselves..."

"You've returned, Brajira." Says the King.

The camera pans over to a rather graceful looking monster with a blue face.

Silva immediately gets up from the console he was manning as he takes out a silver (Go figure) gun from a holster on his belt, aiming it at the newcomer.

"Silva, stop at once!" King shouts. "Brajira, what do you have to report?"

"Everything went more than splendidly." Brajira says, aiming his hand towards the door. "I would like to re-introduce you to the heads of the Zangyack Empire, revived through a mixture of your Hatred Magic and my Tensou power..."

The camera pans to the door as two robotic monsters enter the Throne Room, one who's body is fashioned in the shape of a robot; while the other is molded into the body of a noble's.

"...Ackdos and Walz Gil."

"And without the Gokaigers to warn the other Sentai..." Silva begins.

"...Villains spanning over two universes can rip apart their enemies..." The Black Cross King says. "...And establish an era of pure, unadulterated...EVIL!"


	8. The Two Teams Meet, Sort Of!

"Ugh..."

As Marvelous's eyes open up, the first thing to hit him is the gaze of sunlight.

The Captain of the Galleon struggles to sit up; as the sight hits him like a ton of bricks.

The entire area seemed to be a coastal pass. He could hear the water wave brushing up against the rocky downside of the hill he was on. The light breeze hit the lapels on his jacket ever so softly.

"Is this...Earth?" Marvelous asks.

"Can't tell." Says a voice.

Marvelous stands upright, turning to see Joe walking up to him.

"Where are the others?" Marvelous asks.

"Still weary; but alive." Joe replies. "I shouldn't have to tell you how bad this is, right?"

"Yeah." Marvelous says. "Who knows how far we are from Zangyack now? Where's the ship?"

"Nearby." Joe says. "Wherever that hole took us, it dropped us out of the ship when we got here. There IS a city nearby us about...two miles?"

"Good, once the others wake up, we'll head there and hopefully get some answers. A pirate ship falling from the sky is bound to be noticed by someone..."

"Marvelous-san?"

"Hey, Marv!"

"Captain!"

"Well, let's get going." Marvelous says.

After five minutes, the Gokaigers were already walking into the city. It looked like an anime hub. Anime adverts were everywhere, Previews of shows were displayed in TVs in the windows of glass-stained shops.

One picture stood out from the rest; depicting a woman in a school-girl uniform, with guns all across her shoulders.

"Z-Cune-Aoi?" Marvelous asks out loud, as he stared at the picture.

"NO MORE ANIME!"

"ANIME EXECUTIVES ARE DICTATORS!"

"...The hell?" Marvelous asks, as he and the Gokaigers all turn to the source of the disturbance.

Luka points out a woman in her mid-twenties holding down a teenager on the adjacent sidewalk. She had odd eyebrow extensions and an angry expression on her face while the teen was dressed...like a ninja? Like that one show...Bah, Marv couldn't think of the name now!

Joe runs up to the two in hopes of pulling the woman off of the teen, but by the time he had grabbed a hold of the woman from behind, the teen also had extensions on his eyebrows.

"BOYCOTT WESTERN ANIMATION!" The once-victim shouts. Letting the woman go, Joe and Marvelous at each other.

"These people seem to be controlled by something...Their eyes are all blank." Marvelous says.

"And they can spread this insanity manually." Joe says.

"But all their ranting about is...anime?" Gai asks.

"Everybody, we need to henshin, now!" Marvelous says.

"We aren't fighting these people, are we, Marvelous-san?" Ahim asks.

"No." Marv replies. "But we do NOT need eyebrow changes right now. I'm dashingly handsome the way I am."

Luka chuckles knowingly. Once they henshin, they won't be possessed by whatever taken this town.

The Gokaigers perform henshin poses.

_"Gokai Change!"_

_"GGOOKKAAIIGGEERR!"_

* * *

The scene transitions to a cosmic background, as the waving of a pirate ship flag is visible in the background.

The Gokaigers, already morphed, pose in front of the waving flag.

_"Kaizoku Sentai...Gokaiger!"_

* * *

"Everybody spread out and investigate for anything suspicious!" Gokai Red shouts. "And do NOT engage the enemy yet!"

The Gokaigers separate, just as a pile of Infected jump where the Gokaigers once stood, tumbling onto each other.

Gokai Red runs off on his own down a (seemingly) abandoned sidewalk; inspecting the scenery for anything out of the ordinary. Usually, if one has slave running around, the leader can't be TOO far behind.

As he runs, Red bumps into an odd woman dressed in a schoolgirl uniform complete with blue wig. In fact, the ensemble she wore resembled the Aoi picture the Gokaigers had seen a minute ago. A fan, probably.

"S-Sorry." Red says. "Go find someplace safe!"

As he watches the blue-wigged woman run away, something glomps onto his arm.

"ANIME PROMOTES SHAMEFUL BEHAVIOR!"

Red looks to find the shouter is an Infected, trying to pin him down.

"Back off." Red says, pushing the person off of his arm.

"This is a trip..." Red says aloud to himself. "What's with all this anti-anime stuff?"

* * *

Gokais Yellow and Pink run into one of the nearby stores, hoping to analyze the chaos in a less hostile environment.

"We're-We're closed!" Says a scared female voice from behind the counter.

"We aren't crazy." Gokai Pink says. "What's going on here?"

"Ever since yesterday...Weird eyebrows...People attacking the anime studios! Burning up cos-players on the streets!" Says the cashier's voice; ragged from exhaustion! "Cos-players like you two!"

"W-We're not-" Yellow starts.

"Oh, if only the Akibarangers were here! They'd know what to do!"

Yellow and Pink look at each other.

"Akibarangers?" They asks in unison.

The woman finally emerges from the counter, wearing massive bunny ears and odd red glasses.

"The masked protectors that emerged a month ago." Says the woman. "You two must new new to Akihabara if you all don't know about them..."

"Akihabara?" Pink asks. "This is Earth?"

"I'm getting outta here, and I suggest you all do the same!" She yells.

The woman says nothing more, running away through the back door of her shop, screaming hysterics.

"I have the feeling that I'm gonna lose brain cells from all this..." Yellow says.

* * *

Gokais Blue and Silver meanwhile find themselves running from a swarm of five Infected anti-anime citizens out for their...eyebrows? Sanity?

"I hate when Marvelous acts on the fly!" Gokai Silver says.

"I thought you'd be used to it by now." Blue replies, jumping over a basket of videos.

The duo passes a trio of people: A red-jacketed man with a scarf, a school-girl and someone with a cat outfit. If they had looked at them a moment longer instead of running on, they would have seen Don trailing behind the cat-girl.

"Wait, weren't those people going the wrong way?" Silver asks. "Plus, I thought I saw somebody I knew..."

"I don't think there's a 'wrong way' in a situation like this." Blue replies. "And probably not."

* * *

**Back to the Akibarangers...**

While the Gokaigers do their best to contain the hordes, the Akibarangers (And their new charge) head into the eye of the 'storm.'

"Why aren't we doing something about the citizens?" Don asks.

"In most cases like this, there's one person controlling EVERYTHING, nya." Yumeria replies, holding onto Don's hand to help him keep up. "Defeat them, and everybody retyurns to normal. Common enemy trope is mind control."

"I know..." Don replies. "We've had to handle all that, too...Though it wasn't the Mind they controlled..."

"We're getting to the Heart of Akihabara!" Nobuo yells. "Malshina's probably there!"

"Uh, wait..." Mitsuki says. "If she's subverting villain tropes, then she wouldn't be in the heart of Akihabara waiting for us like most villains would be..."

At that, the whole team stops. (Cue Gokai Red conveniently running past them in the background, out of their line of sight; none the wiser)

"Your'e right." Nobuo says. "If you wanted to fake someone out, then you'd-"

"Be following them around the entire time, waiting for your chance." Says a female voice.

The four start turning heads to look around, with Nobuo and Yumeria actually running around for their target.

"Up here, you dunces." Says the voice.

Don points to the roof of a small shop, as Malshina is seen siting on the tip of said roof; a smirk to her face.

"Wait, if she's subverting villain tropes, then why did she follow us to the center of town anyway?" Mitsuki asks.

"Where's your monster?"Nobuo asks.

"Let's see..." Malshina says. "He should be coming about...now." She says, pointing to her left.

At that moment, citizens, both Infected and otherwise, clear the streets as a battle robot comes running into the area.

It resembled the Fire Android the four battled before, but this one had a more humanoid body.

The skin was pure silver, while the arms resembled swords.

"Meet Akiba Hunter Gray." Malshina says. "And before you get on my case, yes I know that sounds like a Sentai villain already established; but that's the reference, it's there, live with it."

"You built THAT from the Fire Android?" Mitsuki says. "But it's only been what, twenty minutes?"

"This IS a TV Show, well, movie. I don't think time quite applies..." Don says., his hand to his forehead.

Nobuo immediately pats Don on the shoulder.

"Now your'e gettin' it!" He says.

"I'm not wasting any time. Akiba Hunter! Attack!" Malshina shouts.

The four waste no time either, entering their respective Henshin poses.

_"Jumoso!"_

_"Gokai Change!"_

* * *

_"Z-CCUUNNEE!"_

_"GGOOKKAAIIGEERR!"_

This time, the scene transitions to a four-pronged split-screen. The four are shown clockwise, with Nobuo on the top left and Don on the bottom right.

The Akibarangers' armor engulfs the Otakus on the first three, while the Gokaiger sequence occurs to the screen on the bottom-right, complete with cosmic background.

* * *

"Hikonin Sentai...Akibaranger!"

"Kaizoku Sentai...Gokaiger!"

While the Akibarangers pose, their respective colors explode behind them in flashes of smoke with a confused Gokai Green looking in their direction.

"Dammit, we don't need the explosions yet!" Nobuo shouts. "C'mon, gang!"

"Does that happen with every Sentai roll call?"Gokai Green asks."First I've seen it..."

"Inordinate Power! Deka Cuffs!" Akiba Red shouts; as the cuffs appear before him. "Yep. It's fan-service for the viewers. Now that you broke the fourth wall, your'e gonna see a lotta stuff you haven't before."

"Now your'e scaring me..." Gokai Green replies, as he rushes in along with the others.

* * *

**Back to the Gokaigers...**

The Gokaigers had finally re-grouped; as they walk down the sidewalk surveying the damage. They had un-morphed, since there was no immediate danger.

Videos and papers littered the main streets while crying victims and fools littered the remnants of the once-populated area. The Infected that were momentarily ravaging the streets seem to have ran off. Or decided to hide...

"It's almost like all the Infected just...disappeared. Like they went off of a stage..." Marvelous says.

"Well, I'm getting sick of this play!" Luka says. "Hell, if I had come here just now, I never would've guessed this would be over anime. It's almost like a literal apocalypse hit this town...Y'know, minus the destroyed buildings."

"Even considering the silly circumstances, it's still sad...All of these people were just fine until twenty minutes ago.."

"I'm wondering about those...Akibarangers you and Ahim told us about." Gai asks. "Masked protectors? You said the woman made them sound like Sentai...Where were they, then?"

"Something about all of this stinks..." Joe says.

_"DEKA CUFFS!"_

"You all hear that?" Ahim asks, pointing to her north-east. "It came from that corner!"

The Gokaigers run past the corner...And there they were.

Four suited fools were fighting what looked like a mechanical enemy. They weren't very capable fighters, as it had just knocked all of them to the ground with one arm-swish. And one of them looked VERY familiar...

"Is that...?" Joe asks.

"Everyone!" Marv yells.

The Gokaigers nod in unison, as they enter their own henshin poses.

_"Gokai Change!"_

* * *

_"GGGOOOKKKAAAIIIGGGEEERRR!"_

The scene transitions to the cosmic background, as the screen splits into five different sub-screens that depict the helmets of the various Gokaigers securing themselves onto the heads of their users. A flag wave continues the sequence.

_"Gokai Red."_

_"Gokai Blue."_

_"Gokai Yellow."_

_"Gokai Pink."_

_"GGOOKKAAII...Silver!"_

_"Kaizoku Sentai...Gokaiger!"_

* * *

_**Back to...Well, both of the Teams are there now! Whaddya want?**_

Akiba Red immediately points to the Gokaigers as they rush in.

"Hey, Don...They with you?" He asks.

Gokai Green immediately turns to see the Gokaigers rushing upon the mechanical enemy, while Gokai Red runs up to him.

"Don!" Red shouts.

"M-Marvelous-san?" Gokai Green asks.

"Keep your head in the game, we'll all talk later!" Gokai Blue shouts, parrying a thrust from one of the enemy's sword-arms.

"Y-Yes." Gokai Green says happily.

"NNNNYYAAAHHH!" Screams Akiba Yellow as she runs into the fray, throwing a massive chunk of...what looks like gravel...at the Akiba Hunter. The rock hits the enemy right on the head, as Gokai Blue takes the opening, rushing in for a slash with his Gokai Sabre. Without saying anything, Gokai Blue tosses his Sabre to Gokai Yellow.

"Ah! I know your game!" Gokai Yellow shouts,.

After catching the Gokai Sabre, Gokai Yellow proceeds to release her swords at the enemy's arms, as the extended wires inside launch the blades at the sword-arms.

While the enemy is busy parrying blows from the barrages of swords courtesy of Gokais Yellow and now Red, Akiba Red goes up to Akiba Blue; whispering in her helmeted ear.

"Got it." Says Akiba Blue. "Inordinate Power! Jet Winger!"

The Jet Winger materializes onto Akiba Blue's back. She wastes no time, rushing at the gray enemy with blinding speed.

While the blow seemingly does no damage, it flips the enemy onto it's back, an opening in which Gokai Blue abuses by ramming a Gokai Sabre (Tossed back by Yellow) into it's chest.

...Which would've been a good plan, had the material not been impenetrable.

"Not even an Official Sentai can scratch it, nya?" Akiba Yellow asks; which immediately causes a look from Gokai Silver.

"Joe!" Gokai Green shouts. "Use the Final Wave! It'll propel the sword's inertial force!"

* * *

_"FFFIIINNNAAALLLLL WWWAAAVVVEEE!"_

Joe stands over the in-balanced enemy in the now-transitioned cosmic background, as the camera closes up into the back of the sword, where Gokai Blue immediately puts his Ranger Key.

_"Gokai Smashing Slash!"_

Gokai Blue jumps up far into the air. Five seconds later, his Gokai Sabre penetrates the enemy's chest with impressive force. The blow immediately punches a hole into it's chest, as sparks and electricity sputter out from the newly-made hole.

* * *

The scene then returns to Akihabara, where the Gokaigers stand facing the camera; while the Akibarangers struggle to get into their own epic standing position.

"Tch!" Malshina says; pounding the gravel with her fist in rage. "The two teams have met already...I'll see you all later, Akibaranger. And you too...Whatever Sentai you all are!"

As Malshina runs away, all of the Sentai un-morph; As Gai and Joe turn to look at the Akibarangers.

"Those the people we saw before...?" Gai asks.

"Never thought mooks like those could be Sentai..." Joe asks.

"Hey, just 'cause we're unofficial doesn't mean we aren't Sentai!" Nobuo replies.

"Ladies, please." Marvelous says, putting his hands in front of the two teams to silence them; before turning to Don. "I think introductions are important here. I'm Captain Marvelous and this is my crew. We are the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger."

"So you guys are Don's friends..." Mitsuki replies.

"I'm Nobuo Akagi, and these are my friends Yumeria and Mitsuki..." Nobuo says, putting a happy fist in the air. "We are the...Hikonin Sentai...AKIBARANGER!"

Complete silence fills the air.

"L-Look." Don says. "I'm not sure if it's quite safe out here. Maybe we should move this to the Sentai Cafe?"

At those words, Gai's grin gets as big as his face. Cue Joe stepping away from him uncomfortably.

"Sentai Cafe?"


	9. And Then They Fight

"Oh! That's the mech used in the final battle of Maskman!" Shouts Gai.

The camera zooms in on Nobuo, uncovering a group of action figures that was once shrouded in white cloth.

"And this? Well this isn't anything...Just ACTION FIGURES OF THE ENTIRE GO-RANGER TEAM!"

"You have any idea how rare these are in my world?!" Gai responds. "And I've actually fought alongside these guys?"

"You've fought alongside actual Official Sentai?! Well, of course you have, but still I'm SO jealous!" Nobuo yells happily. "This here...This guy's the man of my dreams!"

The two Sentai fanboys embrace happily. Cue Yumeria jotting down notes in a yellow notebook.

"They skipped the man-crush and went full-on bro-mantic." Marvelous says as he turns to Joe.

"Now there's two of them." Joe says.

"I know the feeling." Mitsuki replies. "The old man's barely tolerable on his own."

"I KNEW I was gonna lose brain cells from this little venture." Luka says.

(Cue Nobuo and Gai in the background, performing the Gingaman Role Call poses alongside a dressed-up KozKoz.)

"I'm glad Gai-san has found someone who shares his interests." Says Ahim. "Even if they ARE...over-active."

"And Akagi-san finally has a new playmate, nya!" Yumeria says; before her eyes well up into an evil smile; putting away the yellow notebook she had. "A playmate...Yes."

Mitsuki looks at her friend uncomfortably, while Joe and Luka look at Mitsuki with a confused look.

"She's, writes...Y'know...'Rottenly.'" Mitsuki says.

Luka nods her head knowingly, while Joe continues to wonder what they're talking about.

Luka whispers something into Joe's ear...At which his eyes go wide in shock and terror.

"Them?" Joe asks. "No...Just...No. Of all people, not them. The world would end."

"So Don, seems you had quite the adventure..." Marvelous says, turning to look at his re-found comrade.

"Yeah." Don replies. "It all started when I met these three. Apparently they are-"

"No! No! No!" Mitsuki yells. "We are NOT going through our origin story a _third_ time. The viewers have heard it enough!"

At that moment, Mitsuki reaches her hand off-screen, pulling a time-card over the camera.

* * *

ONE HOUR LATER

* * *

"...And that's what happened." Don says, finishing a story that apparently was told off-screen.

"So these guys are a part of some TV Show fighting the nut-ball who created them..." Marv says, his hand on his chin in a thinking pose. "What's that got to do with us?"

"How'd you-?" Don asks Mitsuki, before promptly facepalming. "Oh, right...Time doesn't apply..."

"We think that you all may have been summoned here for the sake of a team crossover." Hakase says.

"Cross-over?" Luka says. "You act like we're TV characters, too."

"Well..." Hakase says.

* * *

**To...The Saburo Dimension...**

"The Akibarangers are crumbling the fourth wall again..." Says the other. "Whatever you have planned, my friend...Do it now."

"I know." Saburo replies, as he waves his right hand outwards in front of him.

* * *

**Back to the two teams...**

"Absolutely nothing could ruin this moment now!" Nobuo says.

..."We think-" Hakase starts.

No sooner did Hakase speak do flashes of static briefly overtake the Gokaiger's faces, overwriting any facial expression they may have previously had...

Hakase and the Akibarangers immediately get scared, while Don simply looks, flabbergasted.

"Except that..." Nobuo says, immediately letting go of Gai in the process.

"What was that-?" Don asks.

Marvelous immediately grabs Don's hand...rather forcefully.

"We have to go home. NOW." He says. His eyes seemed somewhat distant...Almost as if he weren't even there.

"C-Captain, your'e hurting...me..." Don says. "Nobuo, what was that static just now?"

"They've been possessed by Saburo!" Nobuo yells. "Whenever he alters details in our world, static covers the screen! We gotta get outta here!"

"But what about-?" Don asks.

"They aren't your friends right now!" Mitsuki shouts, pushing Joe, who exhibited the same distant eyes, unexpectedly to the ground.

"NNNYYYAAA!" Yumeria yells, as she rushes into Marvelous with a furious tackle; releasing Don from the Captain's grasp.

While Yumeria and Marvelous tussle, Nobuo grabs Don by the hand as he, Hakase and Mitsuki run towards the Cafe entrance door.

Joe and Luka grab Yumeria by her arms, heaving her towards the running foursome. Yumeria screams as the five of them fall into a clump of people by the door.

"It's time to go, Don." Marvelous says robotically. "We are not staying here any longer."

"Is Saburo trying to end the movie early?" Nobuo asks, struggling to get upright.

"I'm not sure." Hakase says. "Maybe he's trying to start the team fight...We've been trying to subvert that ever since Don got here and now look what's happened!"

At that moment, Marvelous finds himself knocked down to the ground, as KozKoz stands over him triumphantly.

"You saved our bacon again, KozKoz." Hakase says.

The silent waiter of the Sentai Cafe points towards the door, as she enters a fistfight with Joe and Marvelous.

"Let's go, now!" Hakase shouts.

The door to the Cafe swings open as the five flash out the door, running down the stairs with fervor.

"Should we take the Itassha?" Nobuo asks.

"No, it's not beyond Saburo's reach either. He rebuilt it in our final episode, remember?" Hakase says. "We'll have to hoof it."

The camera zooms out to see the Gokaigers racing after the Akibarangers are their charges.

"We better haul butt, nya!" Yumeria yells.

"What about KozKoz?" Don asks.

"She can hold her own..." Hakase says. "She's immune to plot points like we are, so she should be fine. She'll turn up eventually. Secondary characters are invincible to nigh anything in most shows."

"Kinda like Navi."Don says, struggling to keep within Nobuo's grasp.

"What's a Navi?" Mitsuki asks, stepping to the side to avoid a mother and her child.

"I'll tell you later." Don says.

* * *

The five run like wanted fugitives throughout the city, dodging surprised onlookers.

A laser bullet zooms past Nobuo's head as the camera reveals that Ahim was the shooter, more bullets whizzing past the Akibarangers.

"They're gaining!" Mitsuki shouts.

"More like they're already here, nya!" Yumeria shouts, pointing forward.

By a sidewalk corner stands Marvelous, aiming a gun in the Akibarangers' direction.

He fires at the ground in front of Hakase, who was leading the pack, causing her to stop dead in her tracks.

From the right side comes Joe, with his Gokai Sabre in his right hand.

"Damn!" Nobuo says. "Saburo's goin' all out!"

While Joe advances, Luka and Gai jump down from a nearby roof, Sabres and spear ready.

"He doesn't even care about common sense anymore!" Don exclaims.

"Kinda lyoose term at this point, wouldn't ya say?" Yumeria responds.

Mitsuki wastes no time, running directly at Marvelous. Dodging bullets from his gun, she runs up to him and...Steps on his foot, violently.

"Now, c'mon!" She shouts, as the others turn past Marvelous...who jumps up and down in pain.

"Damn it!" Marv shouts. "Your'e only delaying the inevitable, Don!"

_"What does he mean by that?"_ Don thinks to himself, as the pair turns onto the grassy area of a park; passing a music band that was practicing there. Cue the band being knocked over by the passing Gokaigers accidentally.

After running for one more minute, the five find themselves on a beach-like area; complete with brown rock-faces surrounding the sands.

"Hey, Hakase, this sorta looks like the arena we sometimes use in the Delusion World..." Nobuo says.

"Oh, great." Mitsuki complains. "You know what running into an area with no exits means, right?"

As soon as she says that, the Gokaigers walk into the 'arena,' with evil looks on their faces.

"...Being cornered by the enemy..." Don says.

"Don, your'e coming with us...Whether you want to or not." Joe says. "We won't hurt your friends, we just want you."

"Why?" Don asks.

"You...don't need to know that." Gai says, pointing a happy finger up into the air.

"If you resist, we will end up having to use force, Don-san." Says Ahim.

"This really isn't them..." Don says to himself. "They would never be so...threatening...without good reason...Especially Gai and Ahim; They wouldn't harm a fly..."

"We can't fight them, we'll be playing right into Saburo's hands..." Nobuo says.

"But the movie will probably end if they take Don away..." Mitsuki says.

Captain Marvelous begins walking towards the Akibarangers, his Mobirate in his hand.

"You three have caused enough trouble for one day." Marvelous says. "Back off."

At that, the Akibarangers run in front of Don and Hakase.

"Guess we have no choice but to play it Saburo's way." Nobuo says, taking the Z-Cune out from his right pocket. "If we want the movie to continue, we have to fight!"

"Akagi-San..." Don says.

"Let's see if Official Sentai really are stronger than Unofficial ones." Mitsuki says, taking out her own Z-Cune.

"Mitsuki..." Hakase says.

"The epic team battle finally begins!"Yumeria says.

"Yumeria..." Don says.

"Don, I know you don't wanna hyurt your friends, so watch over Hakase for us, 'nya?" Yumeria says.

"Leave this to us." Mitsuki says.

"So we're doing this the hard way, after all, huh?" Marvelous says. "Fine; this'll be a cakewalk.. Gokaigers!"

The camera pans out to see the two teams entering their respective Henshin poses.

_"Jumosu!"_

_"Gokai Change!"_

* * *

_"GGGOOOKKKAAAIIIGGGEEERRR!"_

_"Z-CCUUNNEE!"_

The scene transitions to a massive background that shows the two teams facing each other, as their respective morphing sequences occur simultaneously. Closest to the camera are Nobuo and Marvelous looking at each other with determination in their eyes._  
_

Upon morphing, the two teams pose in the cosmic background, as images of the Gokaiger's ship flag and the character Z-Cune-Aoi flutter faintly in the background.

"Kaizoku Sentai...Gokaiger!"

"Hikonin Sentai,...Akibaranger!"

* * *

"Wow, that must've ate up a buncha the budget!" Akiba Red says. "Inordinate Power! Deka Cuffs!"_  
_

"That was an epic morphing sequence!" Akiba Yellow agrees. "Inordinate Power! Jet Winger!"

"Stop fanboying and fight!" Akiba Blue says. "Inordinate Power! Bouken Scooper!"

The Akibarangers rush towards the Gokaigers as they reply in kind. Akiba Red finds himself confronting Gokais Red and Silver as the Deka Cuffs and the Gokai Weapons cling and smash against each other in a display of force.

"Heh, heh, heh." Akiba Red says. "Cuffs, open!"

At the command, the Deka Cuffs enter the stretchy state they were in during the fight with the Fire Android, as Akiba Red places the cuffs onto the right and left hands of the two Gokaigers. Red and Silver try to dent the Cuffs with their free hands, but to no avail.

"Justice Will Win!" Akiba Red says, facing the screen briefly, doing a thumbs-up.

While Akiba Red looks to the camera, Gokais Red and Silver nod to each other, as they pounce upon Akiba Red with their combined weight, knocking both the poor guy, and the cuffs confining them, to the floor.

* * *

Akiba Yellow fights Akiba Pink, Who fires a blast in Yellow's direction, only for the girl to raise her back (And by extension, the Jet Winger) to the barrage. The bullets are cancelled out by the Winger's hard padding. Akiba Yellow then jumps into the air, rushing towards Gokai Pink with amazing force. The blow knocks the Pink Gokaiger to the ground, as her two Gokai Guns scatter into the battlefield.

"NYA-NYA-NYA-NYA-NYA!" Akiba Yellow taunts.

The Pink Ranger rolls to her left, grabbing one of her guns and fiiring.

The bullet hits the Jet Winger's right wing, causing it to start up, sending Akiba Yellow crashing into a nearby rock face.

"Ow..."

* * *

Akiba Blue fights Gokais Yellow and Blue, as the Bouken Scooper parries blow after blow from the swinging Gokai Sabres.

Gokais Yellow and Blue attempt to sweep their sabres at the same time, but Akiba Blue performs a leg-split; as she sweeps the Bouken Scopper onto the legs of the two Gokaigers.

The weapon causes the two Gokaigers to trip, falling onto the rocky floor.

However, the two Gokaigers use their hands to cartwheel backwards, their feet kicking Akiba Blue in the process.

"These guys are tough..." Akiba Blue says.

* * *

The Gokaigers re-enter a lined formation, as their Gokai Buckles twist to reveal Ranger Keys.

The Gokaigers take the keys, turning them into their Mobirates/Gokai Cellular.

"We returned the Ranger Keys ages ago!" Don shouts. "Why do they have them now?"

"What's a Ranger Key?" Akiba Red asks.

_"Gokai Change!"_

At that, the Gokaigers' armor is covered by white lights..._  
_

_"DEEEEKARANGER!"  
_

_"GGOO-OONN WWIINNGGSS!"  
_

...As the Gokaigers' armor is replaced by those of the Dekarangers, including Gokai Silver's unique armor variant, Go-On Wings._  
_

Akiba Red immediately begins squealing in delight.

"You guys can change into past Sentai?!" Akiba Red says. "You have any idea how jelly I am of you right now, Don? By the way, loving the silver-gold combo, Gai!"_  
_

The Gokaigers' aim their newly-summoned SP Shooters at the Akibarangers, as bullet after bullet fired causes sparks that blind the Otakus.

While Gokais Red and Blue continue to fire, Gokais Yellow, Silver and Pink head into the fray.

"Switch Jet Sword! Burning Dagger!"

Go-On Wings releases a stream of fire from his sword, as the Akibarangers are burned by an attack they cannot see.

_"Gokai Change!"_

_"GGGIIINNNGAMAN!"_

Gokais Pink and Yellow, now transformed into their Gingaman counterparts, also advance.

"Kiba Arrow!" Gokai Pink shouts, as she fire arrow after arrow from her bow at the Akibarangers.

"Kiba Knives!" Gokai Yellow shouts, assailing the Akibarangers with barrage after barrage of knife strokes.

Akibas Red and Blue place the Bouken Scooper and Deka Cuffs in front of all three of them, as the weapons parry another Burning Dagger attack from Go-On Wings.

"This is beyond bad!" Akiba Blue says. "It's like fighting all Super Sentai ever formed!"

"Man, you guys have it made, nya!" Akiba Yellow says. "More Sentai than even we have, nya!"

"That's not a good thing! Stop fanboying!" Don and Hakase both say at once.

"But what can we do here?" Akiba Red shouts. "Wait...Of course...Using the 'overcome all possible odds with sheer power' trope! Akibarangers! Make the Inordinate Cannon!"

The three Akibarangers nod, as they hold out their Inordinate Weapons.

The three weapons combine in a flash of light to form one massive cannon, with Akiba Red holding the back, Yellow the right, and Blue the left.

_"Inordinate Cannon! Fire!"_ Shout the Akibarangers.

"This isn't good..." Hakase says. "The screen didn't shift to their finishing move background..."

"Then that means..." Don says._  
_

The Gokaigers, now un-morphed, hold out their hands as a massive cannon of their own is summoned.

_"Gokai Galleon Buster!"_

* * *

The scene transitions to a cosmic background, as the Gokaigers' flag waves in the background.

The Gokaigers take their Ranger Keys, placing them into the cylinders mounted onto the cannon.

The devices flash, as red light begins making it's way towards the gun's barrel.

_"Red Charge!"_

"Fire!" Shout the Gokaigers.

The cannons from the two teams fire, as the Inordinate Beam and the Gokaiger beam struggle for dominance over the other.

"C'mon, Akibarangers! Be as deluded as you can be!" Akiba Red shouts.

"Pour it on, Gokaigers!" Marvelous shouts.

Alas, the Akiba Beam is overtaken by the Gokaigers superior technology.

_"RIISSIINNGG STTRRIIKKEE!"_

The beam forms into a ship's mast that charges the Akibarangers head-on.

It connects, as the Inordinate Cannon disappears and the scene returns to the real (For lack of a better term) world.

Explosions surround the Otaku, as each of them are knocked with such force, that their Akibaranger Armor disappears, their Z-Cunes falling onto the floor. Red's Z-Cune finds it's way directly into Don's hands, while the other two land in different places.

Their strength utterly spent, the Akibarangers all fall to their knees, before collapsing onto the floor.

"Tch...They had...a...bigger budget...than we did." Nobuo says.

"Saburo's powers, nya..." Yumeria says, doing the same as Nobuo.

"Now the movie's gonna end..." Mitsuki says, pounding the ground with her right fist.

The Gokaigers also un-morph, as Marvelous crosses his arms confidently, his eyes staring Don down.

"Don, you've been a nuisance today." Marvelous says. "But come with me now, and we'll forget the entire thing. Besides, our boss is waiting."

For a while, ever since breaking the fourth wall, a part of Don's mind still assumed that he was wrong. That this wasn't a TV Show, and that these people were just over-enlightened fanboys out to re-enact their show's tropes. But after seeing the Akibarangers fighting so strongly, to the point where they were willing to kill themselves, now Don was sure.

This was a TV Show...And if they didn't do something, the movie, and by extension the lives of the Akibarangers and the people of this alternate universe, would come to a grinding end.

But what could he say? This was his family, possessed by a mad author, practically killing other Sentai! (Unofficial, though they were)

He was angry at his powerlessness, sad that the Akibarangers lost, concerned for the Otaku, concerned for the people, concerned for his family, and suddenly so very homesick.

The stress was heightening to a breaking point. He had been able to keep it under lock-down for a while, but seeing the Akibarangers, collapsed, weary, beaten to the point of near-death. That was the final nail in the coffin of Don's psyche.

All he did was stand upright, look to the sky, and scream.

He hoped the author could hear him. Could hear the moans of the Akibarangers, even the Gokaigers who were no doubt emotional wrecks in the deepest corners of their minds.

"SSSAAABBBUUURRROOO!"

At that, the Z-Cune in Don's hand...suddenly reacts.

_"Z-CCUUNNEE!"_


	10. Harbinger

_"Z-CCUUNNEE!"_

* * *

The scene transitions to an odd background where clips of the Z-Cune Aoi show run without sound on TV Sets surrounding Don, who (While in the midst of silently screaming) becomes engulfed in a green ring of light, that extends from his shoes, and eventually covers his head.

For the final touch, the Akibaranger logo stamps itself onto the chest of the newly-made armor.

* * *

The camera then begins to rotate around Akiba Green, showcasing the new Ranger's armor. It mostly resembles that of the other Akibarangers; though the visor for Akiba Green's helmet is red compared to the other Akibaranger's black ones; Also donned on is a scarf, which, unlike the other rangers, is brown. The hairstyle for this Ranger's particular helmet resembles the hairstyles typically donned by J-RPG and anime heroes. (Examples being Sora from _Kingdom Hearts_ or Cloud from_ FF7..._Resembles Sora more, but moving right along...)

"Holy-!" Nobuo exclaims.

"Nyaaaaa?!" Yumeria shouts.

"A Green Akibaranger?" Mitsuki asks.

Don himself expresses surprise at his transformation; while the Gokaigers waste no time in re-morphing; as they look towards Akiba Green with shock and awe.

_"This isn't...delusion..."_ Don thinks to himself.

The Gokaigers rush at Akiba Green with intensity. Akiba Green just stands there.

Red reaches him first, as he attempts to slash at Akiba Green with his Gokai Sabre.

_"My mind..."_ Don thinks. _"I know what to do here..."_

Green parries the sword with his hand, (knocking it to the ground in the process) as he sweeps Gokai Red's legs, tripping the Sentai onto Gokai Pink, who topples onto her leader.

Gokais Blue and Yellow jump upwards from behind, Gokai Sabres brandished.

But Akiba Green pulls what look like two Moe Magnums from holsters on his belt, firing bullets that send the two Gokaigers flying onto Gokai Silver, who was heading into the fray.

"Wow..." Nobuo says. "The one trope I thought I'd never see..."

"What are you babbling about, old man?" Mitsuki asks.

"Nya, whenever a new ranger joins a Sentai team, they have this one sequence where they are literally unstoppable!" Yumeria says.

"But those sequences are usually reserved for sixth Rangers, right?" Mitsuki asks. "Then that makes Don here our...?"

"Yep." Hakase says.

"But he's not deluded." Nobuo says. "How was he able to henshin, with a morpher powered by delusion no less?"

"Maybe this is the result of an Official Sentai completely shattering the Fourth Wall." Hakase says, as she tends to the badly-hurt Akibarangers. "What's powering Akiba Green isn't delusion...It's..."

"Power over the plot?" Nobuo says, sitting down on the rock-face, an ice-bag from seemingly nowhere resting on his head.

"As an official Sentai, Don has been exposed to every trope in the book; but around us, he's seen tropes he wasn't supposed to. He must've had a little bit of doubt left, even after he saw the giveaway text". Hakase replies, as the camera shows Akiba Green knocking back Gokai Red yet again. "But after seeing us injured, his doubt was clear, and the fourth wall was _completely_ shattered. Being free from the plot, yet also a product of it; his subconscious must've turned that into a weaponized, logical, fantasy. This was probably recognized by the Z-Cune, which is powered by the mind. Hence...Akiba Green."

"So his awareness of unofficial tropes became a mechanism?" Yumeria asks.

"That's the gist of it, yeah." Hakase says. "But for all I know, I could be talking from my ass."

The Akibarangers look at Hakase with a mixture of confusion and irritation.

"What?" Hakase asks, as the camera shifts back to Akiba Green and the Gokaigers. "I'm an archetypal scientist character. It's my job to come up with overly complicated, sometimes wrong, explanations for everything!"

The scene transitions back to Akiba Green, who is now in a melee battle with Gokai Silver.

Gokai Silver jumps backward, as a key engraved with the helmets of various Sixth Rangers is put into the Gokai Cellular.

_"Gokai Silver! GGOOLLDD MMOODDEE!"_

Silver rushes in to confront Akiba Green, who dodges thrusts from the Gokai Spear with precision. _  
_

_"I've fought Gai before...He always rushes in._" Akiba Green thinks to himself.

Silver thrusts the spear at Green, only for Green to yank it out of his hands with a well-timed tug, kicking back Gokai Silver with an strong left foot.

Using the Spear he had taken, Akiba Green impales Silver with said weapon VIA Silver's armpit. (Not through the body, Don NEVER kills!)

With force, the impaled Silver becomes a battering ram used to ram a charging Gokai Pink and the hapless Silver backward onto their friends.

"Wow." Nobuo says. "This isn't a battle, it's a curb-stomp..."

"That's the idea." Hakase says. "Putting it bluntly, They're fighting the plot itself."

"And that's an impossible battle." Mitsuki says, rubbing her left arm.

In desperation, each Gokaiger takes a different Ranger Key from their GoBuckles.

_"Gokai Change!"_

Red becomes the first to change: _"MAAAGGIIRANGER!"_

Followed by Blue: _"SSHHIINNKKEENNGGEERR!"_

Then Pink: _"FFFLLAAAAAASSHHMMAANN!"_

Then Yellow: _"AABBAARRAANNGGEERR!"_

And finally Silver: _" GOSSEEII KKNNIIGGHHTT!"_

Green couldn't help but be somewhat shocked. The Gokaigers stuck to a general theme when they Gokai Changed.

This was definitely...someone else's doing.

The Gokaigers advance towards Akiba Green, weapons from the various teams they represented already brandished.

The Gokaigers jump upwards in unison, before promptly launching themselves at Akiba Green.

"Fire Screw Upper!"

"True Winter Wind Dance!"

"Prism Boot Stomp!"

"Ptera Daggers!"

"Knight Dynamic!"

"So, they're bombarding him now?" Mitsuki asks.

"With random powers, nya." Yumeria says in a rare, non-hyperactive moment. "They're tryin' to confuse him. They're desperate."

Mitsuki turns to Yumeria, stunned.

"You've been reading those high school battle manga, after all huh?" She asks.

"Mmaayybbee..." Says Yumeria cheekily.

The collision of so many special attacks creates an explosion massive enough to cover the screen. Colors of every kind flicker across the battlefield like those odd floaty-lines your eyes see when stressed.

The Gokaigers impact their damage.

The smoke clears. EVERYONE, even Hakase, looks towards the attack area.

Akiba Green stands from the smoke, his body in a combat pose. His armor none the worse for wear; his breathing eerily calm. Nothing worked.

"Oh, that's just uber hacks, right there!" Nobuo says. 'Glad he's on our side!"

"He's never gonna be this invincible again, is he Hakase?" Asks Mitsuki.

"Probably not, but with common sense out the window, anything's possible now..." She replies.

"So much for godmodding..." Says Nobuo dejectedly.

"Remind me never to roleplay with you." Says Mitsuki.

"Don, now's your chance!" Shouts Hakase. "Use your ultimate attack!"

At first, Green had no idea what she meant, until his mind brought the image up for him.

It felt weird being self-aware. Like you were omnipotent...but so very small, too.

Green unsheathes and throws his Moe Magnums into the air as the Gokaigers struggle to remain upright.

An energy surrounds the guns as they begin tearing themselves apart.

They begin reforming into...something. The energy conceals the mass as it travels it's way to Akiba Green's backside. The energy dissipates, revealing something all too familiar.

The small guns had transformed into a mini gun armada.

In fact, the armada was...the very same used by the character Z-Cune Aoi.

"The hell?" Asks Hakase.

A cannon embeds itself onto Akiba Green's right hand, as longer, more elongated cannons point themselves at the Gokaigers.

* * *

The scene transfers to a cosmic space populated a singular, circular arena. Television sets depicting scenes from the Z-Cune show flutter across the background aimlessly as Neon lights shine in front of Akiba Green.

The cannons focus more upon the Gokaigers, almost as though they had lives of their own; as Akiba Green points his own hand cannon at his enemies.

Energy begins gathering around the barrels of the cannons as the camera pans out to view the entire spectacle.

The spectacle only gets even more convoluted. The television screens in the background grow slightly in size, as real footage from past Sentai shows begins playing in place of the Z-Cune scenes that were playing a second prior. As the energy builds, the footage begins becoming static-y. The televisions explode in intensity, as glass shards from the TVs begins to form a moving image in the background.

The energy around Green's cannons finally reach their peak as the background image forms a warped, amalgramed version of the Super Sentai logo.

"Deus-Ex-Machina Cannon!" Shouts Akiba Green, exaggerating his aiming somewhat. "Ready...Aim...RELEASE!"

_"Can't wait to see you again!"_

The energy surrounding the cannons release themselves into a massive beam that spans across the arena. As the beam closes in, the Logo in the background begins to worsen in quality the closer it gets to the Gokaigers.

In desperation, the Gokaigers guard themselves with their weapons.

The beam covers all five of the Sentai without fail as an explosion takes place where they stood.

Just before the background shift, the background logo ominously shatters...

* * *

The setting returns to the present.

The Gokaiger's bodies take a moment to slump to the ground, almost as though a final struggle for consciousness was taking place within their minds.

Of course, the stress of the attack finally engulfs them, as they fall to the ground one at a time; their weapon plunging themselves into the blowing sand.

Akiba Green breathes extremely heavily, every heave taking effort to make. The cannon armada, as well as the Akiba Armor, disappear as a very damaged Don Dogoier takes it's place.

Don stares at the family of Sentai, defeated in front of him.

"I rose my weapons to them...' Don says, grasping his chest in effort. "I mean, it was for a good cause but...I...Rose my..."

Don is unable to finish the sentence however, as the stress of the battle finally overcomes him; causing him to plummet onto the beach sand.

All Hakase and the Akibarangers could do was stare in awe, gratitude...and fear.

Something in those four character resonated deeply. Not fear of cancellation. It was something much worse...

"What...did we just witness?" Hakase asks.

"An Aoi-tan fan's wet dream come to life..." Nobuo says.

"...And the nature of a TV show's plot when unrestrained." Mitsuki finishes.

"Nya..." Yumeria says in agreement.

* * *

_**We switch to Saburo, within his author-space...**_

"My God..." Saburo says. "They actually...In that entire time, they usurped any authorship I may have had. In the studio...The script...whited itself out..."

"This is a disaster." Says the other. "If they have the power to use the plot as a weapon..."

"Then that means my hold over them is starting to fade completely..." Says a traumatized Saburo. The man's tone was fear. Pure fear. "This is my fault. I shouldn't have been so kind. I should've taken the tough love approach..."

The other walks up to Saburo, as a resounding "SMACK!" fills the space.

"Relax, my friend. This isn't like you." Says the other. "So the Gokaiger card was a disaster. We have the final ace in the hole..."

"You mean..? Saburo says.

"Yes." Says the other. "The retcon. Your hold over them isn't completely gone. This is all we have now."

"I was aware you weren't completely for it." Saburo says, somewhat regaining his composure. "I had spent the past half-hour of the movie thinking of a back-up. I was so cocksure of it before; but after I had told you, I felt bad for it."

"It's fine." Says the other. "I expected something like this. Besides, you are the author. Without you, the Sentai nor the Riders would ever exist. This multiverse will persevere no matter what you choose to do with it, for it was YOUR creation. I appreciate your concern, but we have no other options."

"You're right." Saburo says. "There's only a half-hour left to the movie and they've practically destroyed it. We must prevent total meltdown. I thank you for your friendship...

AkaRed."


End file.
